I See Him Everyday
by 0308benedictio
Summary: [CHAP8 UPDATED! END!] Chanyeol selalu melihat Baekhyun mengunjungi tempat kerjanya, ia bahkan selalu mengamati dan mengingat apa saja yang Baekhyun lakukan. Namun apa yang terjadi saat Baekhyun berhenti melakukan semua itu? [a CHANBAEK fanfic fluff-romance-angst]
1. Chapter 1

I Saw Him Everyday [나는 매일 그를보고]

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, angst

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN 1**

Chanyeol selalu mengawali aktivitasnya dengan memutar sebuah kunci untuk membuka pintu ladang penghasilannya. Ia akan selalu menjadi yang pertama datang dibandingkan teman-teman seprofesinya. Tepat setelah pintu terbuka ia bergegas mengambil sapu dan menyapu seluruh isi ruangan, dilanjutkan dengan manata ulang barang-barang yang terpajang rapi disana. Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol akan beranjak menuju ke halaman tempat ia bekerja, membersihakn daun-daun yang jatuh akibat angin musim gugur. Sesekali ia akan meringis saat angin tanpa permisi menerpa tubuhnya. Dingin.

Chanyeol suka udara pagi tapi tidak dengan anginnya. Chanyeol suka bangun saat matahari bahkan masi malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri. Dia akan bergegas membersihkan diri kemudian sarapan-jika dia masih mempunyai cukup makanan. Jam kerja Chanyeol di mulai pukul delapan pagi, namun ia lebih suka untuk datang satu jam lebih awal. Karna hanya dengan itu Chanyeol bisa melihat penyemangat hari-harinya.

*O*

Pukul 7.30 pagi, Chanyeol sedang asyik memandangi kaca minimarket dari dalam. Berharap seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akan lewat. Dan benar saja, tak sampai satu menit terdapat tiga remaja laki-laki yang menggunakan seragam SMA sedang berjalan melintasi minimarket tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Tubuh Chanyeol bergerak tanpa diperintah. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar minimarket. Ia tidak puas hanya dengan melihat dari balik kaca, itu kurang nyata menurutnya. Ia berjalan mendekat menuju ketiga orang remaja tersebut. Satu diantara mereka yang membuat Chanyeol selalu semangat berangkat lebih pagi. Satu diantara mereka selalu berhasil membuat nafas Chanyeol berhenti hanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Satu diantara mereka-yang menurut Chanyeol paling banyak bicara-mampu membuat Chanyeol lebih memilih pekerjaan dengan gaji pas pasan dari pada menjadi pewaris perusahan terkenal.

Dan disinilah dia, berdiri dengan jarak tak lebih dari satu meter. Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana bibir tipis itu tersenyum dan tertawa, bahkan tak jarang melempar kata-kata candaan kasar kepada teman-temannya. Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh sang lelaki idaman, dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa ia sedang menghirup zak adiktif imajinernya. Ia ingin melangkah lebih dekat, maraih tangan laki-laki itu dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya lebih dalam. Tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menundukkan tubuhnya, menjulurkan sebelah tangannya dan meraih sehelai daun berwarna coklat dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Untuk kesekian juta kalinya dalam tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari, akal Chanyeol menang melawan hati dan nafsunya. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak memeluk orang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa namanya.

*O*

Chanyeol selalu menghafal semua brand barang-barang yang biasa dibeli oleh Baekhyun. Ya, Byun Baekhyun adalah nama anak laki-laki yang membuat Chanyeol gila selama satu tahun terakhir. Chanyeol mengetahui namanya saat awal musim semi, tentu saja dari nametag yang bedara di seragam Byun Baekhyun. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan ia akan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Baekhyun. Saat itu Baekhyun memesan air mineral dan meminta pegawai minimarket untuk membantunya membawanya sampai rumah.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun ramah sembari melirik nametag yang berada di seragam Chanyeol .

"Terima kasih kembali, ngg?" ucap Chanyeol bingung. Akan terlihat aneh jika iya dengan jelas menyebutkan nama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun."

"Ah ne, Baekhyun-ssi. Apakah anda yakin tidak ingin saya bantu membawanya sampai ke dalam?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Tidak perlu, anda sudah bekerja dengan keras." Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum diiringi dengan matanya yang menyipit. Detik berikutnya Baekhyung terlihat kesusahan mengangkat galon air mineral memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun memasuki minimarket dengan wajah tertekuk dapat dipastikan bahwa dia akan menuju meja kasir sambil membawa es krim strawberry berukuran cup jumbo ditambah dengan dua bungkus papero stick. Baekhyun membawanya langsung dengan tangannya, ia tak akan repot-repot mengambil keranjang belanjaan saat berkunjung ke minimarket-tak peduli seberapa banyak barang yang ia beli.

Chanyeol akan mengatakan bahwa minimarket sedang mengadakan promo dan memberikan Baekhyun sekotak chocopie gratis saat anak laki-laki itu terlihat kesusahan membawa es krim strawberrynya. Terkadang Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memilih makanan ringan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan sebagai ganti dari chocopie apabila dia bosan. Dan di penghujung hari, Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dompetnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin kasir.

Sore ini Baekhyun kembali datang dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan namun masih terkesan imut. Ia mengenakan celana jeans selutut dan kaos _supreme_ hitam yang sedikit kebesaran. Ia membuka pintu minimarket dengen bibir mengerucut lucu. Setelahnya, Baekhyun langsung menuju ke counter es krim mengambil brand es krim strawberry favoritnya disusul dengan mengambil dua bungkus papero stick. Sesampainya di depan meja kasir Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, memandangi sang penjaga kasir yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Apa hanya ini saja yang akan kau beli?" Tanya seorang laki-laki di balik mesin kasir.

"Ya. Jonging-ah, Chanyeol hyung kemana?" Baekhyun menanyakan keberadaan lelaki tinggi yang selama ini melayaninya dari balik meja kasir. Ya, saat ini Baekhyun sudah cukup akrab dengan semua pegawai minimarket dan dia tidak perlu lagi menggunakan bahasa formal saat berbicara maupun memanggil nama lawan bicaranya. Pasalnya hampir setiap hari ia akan datang berkunjung kesini walaupun hanya sekedar membeli jus kemasan yang harganya kurang dari 10 won. Chanyeol sendiri yang meminta Baekhyun untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung, dan dua rekan kerja Chanyeol juga menginginkan hal yang sama dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hyung? Ah, sepertinya tadi dia sedang keluar mengantarkan barang. Dan ini barang yang kau beli, kau pasti sudah hafal kan berapa harganya?" ujar Jongin dengan sedikit cengiran di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja haha.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. "Ngomong-ngomong hari ini sedang tidak ada promo ya? Padahal aku sudah merencanakan akan mengambil chocopie." Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Promo? Promo apa?"

"Biasanya Chanyeol hyung mengatakan selalu ada promo saat aku membeli barang-barang ini." Baekhyun mengangkat plastik belanjaannya.

"Benarkanh? Tapi Baek-" Jongin berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun atau tidak. "Kami hanya memberikan promo kepada pelanggan yang barang belanjaannya lebih dari 5000 won."

*O*

"Chanyeol hyung, ayo keluar!" rengek Baekhyun sambil menari-narik lengan Chanyeol agar si pemiliknya mau melangkahkan kaki keluar dari balik meja kasir.

"Tidak bisa Baek, sungguh. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin menonton bersamamu tapi bagaimana bila ada pelanggan yang datang?" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan nada selembut mungkin sambil mengusap surai hitam milih Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan ada yang datang. Lagi pula kenapa hyung tidak menutup toko saja? Lihat lah semua orang asyik bersiap menonton pertandingan diluar." Baekhyun mulai mengurucutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus sekarang.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah. Kau menonton dengan Jongin saja ya?" tolak Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

"ARRRGHHH! Terserah kau saja!" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kesal keluar minimarket dan membukan pintu minimarket secara kasar-walaupun tidak ada suara 'brak' yang ditimbulkan oleh kegiatannya itu.

Hari ini masyarakat kota Seoul khusunya daerah Seonggup-dong mengadakan acara nonton bersama pertandingan piala dunia. Semua jalanan sudah ditutup dan kendaraan jenis apapun tidak diperbolehkan untuk melintas. Orang-orang akan menonton pertandingan dari sebuah layar besar yang disediakan oleh pemerintah sambil duduk bersila di aspal jalan raya. Dan saat ini, jalanan depan minimarket Chanyeol sudah dipenuhi orang-orang yang duduk dengan memakai atribut piala dinuia serba merah-melambangkan warna kebangsaannya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya kesal dibarisan pinggir. Ia benci diacuhkan, terlebih yang mengacuhkannya kali ini adalah Park Chanyeol dan entah mengapa itu membuat kekesalan Baekhyun semakin berlipat ganda. Baekhyun ingin sekali duduk bergabung bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo-teman sekelasnya-namun mereka begitu berada di tengah dan Baekhyun sedang malas untuk menerobos puluhan kerumanan manusia. Kyungsoo adalah teman masa kecil Jongin jadi tidak heran kalau mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab.

Baekhyun sudah kehilangan moodnya untuk menonton. Ia sangat tidak fokus akan pertandingan yang dihidangkan di depannya. Baekhyun sibuk bergumam merutuki betapa besar rasa kesalnya terhadap Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus saja berbisik pelan mengatakan 'Chanyeol bodoh' sampai bibirnya kering. Saat Baekhyun sibuk dengan dunianya, seseorang berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk bergeser ke sebelah kanan agar ia bias duduk disana. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengangkak wajahnya, ia terus bergumam tidak jelas. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyapa pipi kirinya. Sebuah caleng cola.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun yang merasa diajak bicara segera menoleh dan mendapati wajah menyesal dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah karna sudah mengganggumu bekerja. Sudah sana kembali dan urusi pelangganmu, hyung!" Baekhyun mendorong-dorong tubuh Chanyeol agar berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Disana sudah ada Luhan hyung yang menggantikanku, jadi aku bias menemanimu menonton." Chanyeol membuka satu kaleng cola dan meminumnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kukira cola tadi itu untukku."

"Kau mau? Bukankah setauku kau tidak suka minuman bersoda?"

"Saat hyung meminta maaf pada seseorang seharusnya hyung memberikan sesuatu agar orang itu mau memaafkanmu tapi-hey, dari mana hyung tau aku tidak suka minuman bersoda?" Tanya Baekhyun sok dramatis.

Chanyeol gelagapan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengatakan bahwa selama empat ratus lima belas hari ia mengamati gerak-gerik Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Baekhyun membeli sekaleng soda atau mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak sengaja mencuri dengar saat Baekhyun mengatakan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia tidak suka minuman bersoda karna itu akan terus membuatnya bersendawa.

"Aku.. hanya tau saja." gumaman tidak jelas muncul dari mulut Chanyeol. "Tapi sebagai gantinya aku membawakanmu sesuatu." Chanyeol memberikan es krim strawberry ukuran jumbo kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Woah! Gomawo hyung!" teriak Baekhyun girang.

Selama pertandingan keduanya tidak pernah fokus. Chanyeol sibuk mengurusi detak jantungnya yang semakin keras-takut kalau Baekhyun sampai mendengarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia sibuk memakan es krim pemberian Chanyeol dan menebak-nebak apa yang membuatnya merasakan seolah ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik lambungnya.

*O*

Baekhyun mulai meminum bir tepat tiga hari setelah ulangtahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Chanyeol yang mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun akan membeli bir di minimarketnya dengan tegas melarang Baekhyun. Ia mengancam tidak akan melayani Baekhyun dari balik meja kasir dan mengatakan kepada kedua rekan kerjanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi Baekhyun tetap melawan dengan mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa sekarang dirinya sudah legal secara hukum dan bahkan ia mengatakan akan membeli rokok minggu depan.

Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa-atau tidak tega-melawan keinginan Baekhyung akhirnya membiarkan namja yang lebih muda pulang dengan membawa5 kaleng bir dan menyilipkan satu bungkus aspirin ke dalam kantung belanjaannya. Kesokan harinya Baekhyun kembali berkunjung ke minimarket Chanyeol dan berterimakasih karna telah memberinya aspirin gratis.

Baekhyun menepati perkataannya untuk membeli rokok seminggu setelah ia membeli bir. Ia berdiri lama di depan rak khusus rokok karena tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Akhirnya Baekhyun meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk memilihnya.

"Menurutmu mana rasa yang paling enak, hyung?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "memangnya kau pikir rokok seperti es krim?"

"Berhenti tertawa dan bantu aku memilih. Mana merk rokok yang biasa kau beli?"

Chanyeol mengambil sekotak rokok berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna hijau.

"Woah hyung, seleramu sungguh berkelas." Baekhyun terkagum-kagum saat Chanyeol memberinya rokok dengan harga paling mahal.

"Uangmu tidak cukup bukan? Jadi kurasa sebaiknya kau menghentikan niatan aneh mu untuk menjadi perokok aktif."

"Aku sudah menabung selama satu minggu untuk bisa membeli benda ini."

Setelah Baekhyun membayar rokok yang direkomendasikan oleh Chanyeol, ia langsung menyeret namja yang lebih tinggi keluar minimarket untuk mengajarinya bagaimana cara menghisap rokok dengan baik dan benar. Acara itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang memberikan rokok yang baru saja dibelinya kepada Park Chanyeol dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi ia mengahbiskan uangnya untuk membeli gumpalan asap tidak berguna.

Chanyeol kembali memasuki minimarket dengan senyum mengembang. Ia memasukkan rokok dari Baekhyun kedalam tasnya. Hari itu ia tidak berhenti tersenyum karena terus memikirkan bahwa ia baru saja menerima hadiah dari Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeonghaseyo yeoreobeun..

ini ff yaoi pertama yang aku publish di ffn.. sebenernya aku punya banyak ff yaoi tapi gak berani ng-publis soalnya ceritanya pasaran bgt/? -_- hehe

aku harap kalian suka..

untuk chapter-chapter awal bakalan bahas kebiasaan Baekhyun hehe jadi angst nya belom keliatan :P

Terima Kasih yang udh mau ngelirik ff ku dan mau baca, tapi tolong tinggalkan review ya :D

satu review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya...


	2. Chapter 2

**I Saw Him Everyday [****나는****매일****그를보고****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, angst

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****2**

Park Chanyeol tidak pernah mempercayai arti sebuah kebetulan atau ke-tidak sengajaan. Probabilitas yang muncul dalam universal begitu jarang dan hampir mendekati nol. Oleh karena itu iya sangat senang saat sebuah tokoh dalam film animasi Kungfu Panda mendukung teorinya bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua yang terjadi di dunia ini sudah terdaftar dalam sebuah catatan yang disebut takdir.

Sama halnya dengan malam ini. Chanyeol yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi penonton tercengang akan pertunjukan yang dihidangkan di hadapannya. Chanyeol sedang menonton sebuah pertunjukan musikal yang dimainkan oleh teman SMA-nya, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu Baekhyun disini. Terlebih saat ini Baekhyun sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu di depan sana. Chanyeol baru mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun bisa bernyanyi, dan ia bersumpah bahwa suara Baekhyun adalah suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Takdir telah membawanya mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh.

Chanyeol seperti tidak berkedip selama empat menit dua puluh sembilan detik. Ia seakan tak mau melawatkan satu gerakan pun yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Ia terpesona, Byun Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar sempurna menurutnya. Saat pertunjukan usai Chanyeol bergegas menuju ke belakang panggung. Awalnya ia berniat untuk menemui temannya saat pertunjukan usai namun setelah melihat pertunjukan Baekhyun ia berubah pikiran, prioritasnya kali ini hanya untuk bertemu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskana 'staff and crew', ia sedang sibuk menyusun jawaban yang akan ia berikan saat Baekhyun menanyakan alasannya berada disini. Ternyata Chanyeol terlalu lama berfikir karena sekarang pintu hadapannya telah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Baekhyun disana.

"Chanyeol hyung?" Baekhyun sama kagetnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai Baek. Pertunjukan yang bagus." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kenapa hyung bias berada disini? Hyung ingin menemui seseorang?"

"Ya aku ingin menemui-"

"Chanyeol-ah!" belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, seorang namja bertumbuh tinggi datang menghampirinya. Chanyeol diam-diam mengutuk dalam hati.

"Hyung ingin bertemu dengan Kris hyung?" entah kenapa suara Baekhyun terdengar lemah saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

"Ya aku ingin menemui Kris tapi aku ingin mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol spontan melontarkan ajakannya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Apa?" Baekhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Baek, aku ingin pulang bersamamu. Please?" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan sedikit berbisik, entah kenapa.

"Araseo araseo. Aku akan menunggu mu di lobi, hyung."

Selepas Baekhyun melangkah pergi, Chanyeol kembali menghadap Kris dan meninju pelan perut lelaki di depannya.

"How rude! Ini kah caramu menyapa teman lama?" Kris mendengus kesal sambil memegangi perutnya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa sakit.

"Kau menghancurkan semuanya Kris, thanks. Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Bagimana penampilanku tadi?" Kris bertanya dengan memsang ekspresi sekeren mungkin.

"Seriously, Kris. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu."

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan langsung ke intinya." Kris mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Pulanglah, yeol. Demi Tuhan, aku sudah hampir gila meladeni ocehan ibumu setiap hari."

"Kalau kau cuma ingin membicarakan hal itu sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Terima kasih karena kau telah merebut waktuku yang berharga." Chanyeol sudah melangkah pergi bahkan sebelum Kris menjawab kalimatnya.

Chanyeol sedang berada di mood yang buruk sekarang. Kris benar-benar menghancurkan semuanya. Chanyeol hampir saja melupakan seluruh masalahnya tapi keputusannya untuk menemui Kris malah membuatnya teringat kembali akan hal itu-ya, walaupun keputusannya menemui Kris tidak sepenuhnya salah karna dengan itu ia bisa bertemu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali pada dunianya saat ia melihat sosok Baekhyun berdiri dengan gusar menanti dirinya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri bagaimana ia sampai lupa bahwa ia menyuruh Baekhyun menunggu dirinya seorang diri di lobi.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa, ayo sekarang kita pulang." Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Ia kedinginan.

Baekhyun mulai berjalan mendahului Chanyeol ke arah halte bus sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana jins yang ia kenakan. Sampai ia merasakan sebuah mantel coklat melekat pada bahunya. Ia menoleh kepada seseorang yang memberinya mantel tersebut dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Pakailah. Aku seperti merasa bahwa sebentar lagi tubuhmu akan berubah menjadi es."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Hati Chanyeol menghangat saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun juga mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau tahu, sebagian dari tubuhku terbuat dari api." Gurau chanyeol.

Baekhyun merespon gurauan tidak jelas dari Chanyeol dengan gelak tawa yang cukup keras. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu sebabnya mengapa rambutmu berwarna merah bukan?"

Kali ini, Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengharapkan akan terjadi sebuah adegan romantis antara dirinya dan Baekhyun selama di dalam bus seperti yang selalu muncul dalam drama. Dimana Baekhyun akan mengantuk dan tertidur bersandar di bahunya. Namun kenyataannya Baekhyun sampai sekarang masi terjaga dan dengan semangat menceritakan berbagai cerita konyol kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa bergabung dengan grup musikal tersebut. Baekhyun bukanlah pemain utama disana. Ia hanya menyanyikan dua buah lagu dan dibayar dengan gaji yang terbilang kecil, namun Baekhyun tetep menyukainya. Ia mengatakan tak peduli berapapun gaji yang ia terima selama itu adalah hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Kadar ketertarikan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun bertambah.

Baekhyun mengtakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa ia juga mengenal Kris. Dari semua anggota musikal yang Baekhyun kenal, hanya Kris yang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Baekhyun mengaku dia menyukai bagaimana kepribadian Kris yang hangat dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilan luarnya. Setelah mendengar semua itu, ingin rasanya Chanyeol lompat dari bus, berlari menghampiri Kris, dan melenyapkannya dari peradaban dunia.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua uang itu jika sudah terkumpl nanti Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya sekedar untuk memecah keheningan yang baru tercipta beberapa detik.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon, Chanyeol menghadap sang lawan bicara. Memandanginya dengan tatapan serius dan alis yang mengkerut. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu akan menggunakannya untuk apa."

Baekhyun buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dan beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Namun setelah beberapa detik ia kembali menunduk dan bergumam pelan. "Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu akan kugunakan untuk apa uang itu nanti."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol makin tak sabar.

"Nanti suatu hari di masa depan.." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Suatu hari nanti akan tiba saat dimana orang tuaku akan mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk membuatku tetap bernafas, dan aku harap sedikit uang ini bisa membantu mereka."

Chanyeol makin tidak mengerti tentang apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun. Namun sebelum ia dapat bertanya lebih lanjut, bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti di halte tujuan mereka. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun berjalan kaki tepat sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Terima kasih hyung. Kau sudah mau repot-repot mengantarku pulang."

"Tidak masalah. Disini aku yang ingin mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang tersusun. "Masuklah, hari sudah makin malam dan cuaca semakin dingin."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebelum ia berjalan memasuki rumah, ia mengembalikan mantel coklat milik Chanyeol. "Terima kasih juga untuk ini. Selamat malam hyung!"

"Selamat malam."

Chanyeol memakai kembali mantelnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang saat tubuh Baekhyun sudah menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya. Malam itu Chanyeol tidur dengan menggunakan mantel coklat yang memilik aroma sama seperti Baekhyun.

.

*O*

.

Ada beberapa kejadian dalam hidup Chanyeol yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak percaya bahwa itu bisa terjadi. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Seperti saat dimana Sandara 2NE1 tanpa sengaja berbelanja di minimarketnya, atau saperti saat otaknya yang pas pasan dapat membuatnya lulus kuliah dalam waktu singkat. Tapi tidak ada yang membuat Chanyeol lebih kaget dan tercengang dari hari ini. Hari dimana Byun Baekhyun meminta nomor ponselnya.

Tangan Chanyeol gemetar saat mengetikkan nomornya pada ponsel Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun juga meminta nomer ponsel Luhan dan Jongin, tetap saja menurut Chanyeol ini adalah sebuah langkah besar baginya untuk lebih mengenal Baekhyun. Baekhyun berasalasan bahwa ia telah menganggap pegawai minimarket disini sebagai teman dan hyungnya sendiri.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi dari minimarket dengan membawa ponsel berisi 3 kontak baru, Chanyeol bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dalam loker pegawai. Setiap menit Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya, siapa tahu Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan. Tapi sampai jam kerjanya berakhir, tak satu pun pesan singkat mampir ke dalam inboxnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Chanyeol merutiki kebodohannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tadi juga meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun sehingga ia bisa mengirim pesan terlebih dulu. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa agar Baekhyun tidak lupa mengiriminya pesan malam ini.

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Baekhyun belum mengiriminya pesan. Chanyeol hampir gila karena lama menunggu. Semenjak sampai di apartemen kecilnya, ponsel Chanyeol tidak pernah lepas dari genggamannya. Ia bahkan membawa ponselnya ke kamar mandi saat mandi. Tepat tengah malam Chanyeol tertidur dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang saat mendengar bunyi alarm dari meja nakasnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Sesampainya di depan wastafel, Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa semalaman ia masih menggenggam ponselnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam Chanyeol membuka sandi pada ponselnya dan detik berikutnya mata Chanyeol melebar karena melihat sebuah nomer asing meninggal pesan suara untuknya semalam.

Chanyeol menekan tombol _dial _untuk mengecek isi pesan suara. Setelah itu Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favoritnya melantun dari speker ponselnya.

'_Chanyeol hyung, selamat malam._

_Mungkin aku tidak sopan karena menelpon pada jam segini dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah tidur._

_Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa ini adalah nomor ponselku._

_Aku baru saja pulang dari makan malam bersama kru musikal, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu lebih awal._

_Tolong simpan nomorku ya! Aku menunggu pesan balasan darimu, hyung!"_

PIIP.

Tepat setelah pesan suara dari Baekhyun berakhir, Chanyeol segara menghubungi Baekhyun. Ia bisa mendengar erangan dari sebrang sana menandakan lawan biacaranya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum senang karena hari ini ia menjadi orang pertama yang membangunkan Baekhyun di pagi hari. Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mengutarakan permintaan maafnya karena tidak dapat menjawab telfon Baekhyun tadi malam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit berbincang selama lima belas menit sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menutup sambungan telfonnya diiringi ucapan 'semoga harimu menyenangkan.'

Chanyeol sempat tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun lebih memilih meninggalkan pesan suara daripada mengiriminya pesan singkat. Apakah Baekhyun sedang menghabiskan bonus bicara dari operator telfon selulernya atau sekarang biaya mengirim pesan singkat lebih mahal dibandingkan pesan suara? Chanyeol memilih meninggalkan pikiran-pikiran konyol tentang Baekhyun dan kembali memasuki kamar mandi dengan ponsel digenggamannya. Pagi ini Chanyeol mandi dengan memutar pesan suara dari Baekhyun berulang-ulang.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan telfon genggamnya di atas meja nakas. Mendapatkan telfon dari Chanyeol dipagi buta memang membuatnya senang tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan sempoyongan. Semalam ia tidur sangat larut. Ia harus menghadiri musikal dan setelahnya mengikuti makan malam bersama kru. Baekhyun tiba di rumah saat jarum pendek jam dindingnya hampir menunjuk angka 12. Sesampainya di kamar Baekhyun tidak langsung tidur. Ia menghabiskan tiga puluh menit waktu tidurnya untuk menulis dan menghapus kembali isi pesan singkat yang akan ia kirim kepada Park Chanyeol. Karena terlampau frustasi, pada akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menekan tombol hijau pada nomor ponsel Park Chanyeol.

.

*O*

.

Chanyeol selalu memergoki Baekhyun beberapa kali tampil dengan penampilan aneh. Belakangan ia ketahui hal itu disebabkan karena Baekhyun kalah taruhan dengan Kyungsoo dalam skor nilai ujian. Baekhyun pernah mengganti warna rambutnya tiga hari sekali selama satu bulan, saat itu Chanyeol baru beberapa bulan sah menjadi pengagum Baekhyun. Chanyeol sempat khawatir rambut Baekhyun akan rusak, tapi nyatanya setelah satu bulan Baekhyun kembali normal dengan rambut hitam yang berkilau. Baekhyun juga pernah berdandan ala _nerd _selama tiga minggu. Tidak hanya saat bersekolah, tapi juga di rumah. Baekhyun kerap kali berkunjung ke minimarket Chanyeol dengan celana yang dinaikkan sebatas dada dan menggunakan kaca mata berframe bundar yang besar, tak lupa rambut hitam Baekhyun yang di belah tengah.

Kali ini berbeda. Baekhyun tidak mengecat rambutnya atau menggunakan kaca mata berframe besar. Jongin yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Jongin diamlah! Kau sangat berisik!" Luhan tidak tahan dengan tawa menggelegar Jongin akhirnya menghampiri remaja yang memiliki status pekerja paruh waktu itu.

Luhan membuka mulutnya saat menyadari apa yang membuat Jongin tertawa begitu keras. "Astagah, Baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol yang bertelinga lebar dengan sigap bergerak menghampiri Luhan saat nama Baekhyun disebutkan. Reaksi Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun, ia terkejut dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Namun bedanya, lidah Chanyeol ikut kelu dan tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Ada yang bias kami bantu, nona?" Jongin bertanya kepada Baekhyun dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona'.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Diamlah Jongin. Aku bukan wanita."

"Yeah, katakana itu pada seseorang yang memakai rok, sepatu fantovel ber-hak dan sebuah jepitan rambut." Jongin kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jangan lupakan kebiasaan Jongin yang akan memukul seseorang disampingnya saat tertawa dan kali ini korbannya adalah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ya, kali ini Baekhyun hadir sebagai sosok remaja wanita. Ia kembali kalah taruhan dengan Kyungsoo karena ia mendapat peringkat tiga dikelasnya sedangkan Kyungsoo meraih peringkat pertama. Baekhyun meminjam seragam pada teman wanitanya yang memiliki seragam ekstra dan mengenakannya saat ke sekolah. Untunglah hukuman dari Kyungsoo ini hanya berlangsung saat di sekolah.

Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan keempat pria tersebut untuk mengambil sebuah parfum wanita dan sepasang kaos kaki panjang yang juga biasa digunakan oleh wanita.

"Kenakan semua ini saat kau pergi ke sekolah besok." Titah Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memlebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Kali ini Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat niat mengerjainya.

"Pakai saja, Baek. Lagi pula kau cocok mengenakan itu semua." Jongin kembali memberikan komentarnya.

"Berhentilam menggodaku, Jongin! Ini semua gara-gara ide aneh teman-sialanmu-Kyungsoo!." Baekhyun berteriak sambil menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dan kau menyetujui ide aneh tersebut." Kata-kata Luhan barusan berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Semuanya terkekeh-kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Jemari panjangnya meraih surai hitam Baekhyun dan membenarkan letak jepitan rambut yang sedikit tergeser.

"Jangan melipat wajahmu seperti itu." Chanyeol berkata pelan tapi masih cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh Baekhyun dan tiga orang lainnya. Nafas hangat Chanyeol juga tidak sengaja menerpa wajah Baekhyun dan entah mengapa itu membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. "Kau terlihat cantik hari ini."-dan Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Selama delapan belas tahun hidup Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa tersanjung saat seseorang mengatakan bahwa dia cantik, termasuk orang tuanya sendiri. Ia membenci siapa saja yang mengatainya cantik. Namun kali ini saat Chanyeol yang mengatakannya rasanya berbeda. Baekhyun tidak marah. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, kupu-kupu kembali berterbangan di lambungnya, dan pipinya bersemu merah memanas. Baekhyun menyukainya saat Chanyeol menyebut dirinya cantik. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang boleh mengatakannya.

.

*O*

.

Chanyeol sedang berpikir akan meminta beberapa hari libur kepada bosnya saat ponselnya kembali berdering. Seperti terjalin sebuah koneksi, saat itu Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan dan mengajaknya untuk berlibur ke Pantai Sangju. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa disana sedang diadakan sebuh festival budaya yang selalu diadakan setahun sekali.

Chanyeol sempat terlampau bahagia saat Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk berlibur dan sempat membayangkan akan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua bersama Baekhyun. Tapi semua kandas saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Jongin dan Luhan karena ia sendiri juga akan mengajak dua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol berangkat menuju kantor pusat untuk meminta cuti selama beberapa hari ditemani oleh Luhan. Tentu saja sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menyampaikan rencana Baekhyun kepada dua rekan kerjanya itu. Dan sesuai prediksi Chanyeol, Luhan dan Jongin sangat menyetujui ide Baekhyun tersebut.

Bos mereka mengijinkan mereka untuk libur selama tiga hari dan menutup minimarketnya. Chanyeol tidak menyangka akan semudah ini meminta cuti kepada bos mereka. Mungkin si bos sedang berada dalam mood yang baik, pikir Chanyeol.

Mereka berenam berangkat keesokan harinya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah minu bus yang mampu memuat mereka berenam sekaligus. Chanyeol dan Luhan akan bergantian menyetir karena hanya mereka berdua yang sudah memiliki surat izin mengemudi. Jarak Seoul dan Pantai Sangju tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima jam jika ditempuh dengan mobil.

Saat diperjalanan, Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia tidak berhenti bernyanyi dengan suara keras bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun. Chanyeol berulang kali menyuruh Jongin dan Sehun untuk diam agar tidak merusak duet indah BaekSoo namun sepertinya kata-katanya tidak pernah diindahkan.

Chanyeol menyetir disebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendapatkan fakta baru bahwa lelaki yang lebih muda tidak suka duduk di jok belakang karna hanya akan membuatnya mual. Kalau sudah begini, Chanyeol tidak akan menyerahkan posisinya sebagai sopir kepada Luhan.

Mereka berhenti di _rest area _untuk makan siang. Chanyeol dan Luhan merasa seperti orang tua yang mengajak dan mengurus keempat anaknya saat berlibur. Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun, Jongin, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo langsung berlarian mengitari seluruh wilayah _rest area_. Mereka berempat kembali mengahmpiri Chanyeol dan Luhan sambil membawa seekor anak anjing yang tersesat. Baekhyun merengek sambil menarik-narik kaos Chanyeol agar diperbolehkan membawa anjing itu ikut berlibur.

"Ayolah hyung.." Baekhyun masih menarik-narik baju Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggendong anjing temuannya.

"Tidak bisa, Baek. Penginapan yang kita pesan tidak mengizinkan kita untuk membawa hewan peliharaan." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada sayang sembari mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. "Kalau begitu kita antarkan saja anjing ini pulang."

"Baek, aku ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa niat kita datang kesini untuk berlibur, bukan untuk melakukan kegiatan sosial seperti mengantarkan anjing yang tersesat." Luhan mengatakan kalimatnya dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. Mungkin Luhan sudah jengah melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia semakin erat mencengkeram ujung baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu merasa bahwa sebentar lagi lelaki yang berada disampingnya ini akan benar-benanr menangis. Chanyeol dengan telaten mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan berulang kali membisikkan kalimat penenang. Ia sedikit berdebat dengan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menitipkan sang anak anjing pada ahjumma penjual ddeokboki yang berada dir east_ area. _Baekhyun berpesan untuk merawat anjing tersebut dan ia berjanji akan mengambilnya saat mereka pulang berlibur.

.

.

Mereka sampai di penginapan pukul tiga sore. Sehari sebelumnya Chanyeol telah memesan dua kamar untuk mereka. Setiap kamar berisi tiga single bed. Jongin, Luhan, dan Chanyeol akan sekamar sedangkan Baekhyun akan satu ruangan bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berkeliling penginapan setelah ia merapikan seluruh barang bawaannya. Ia menuju ke halaman belakang yang langsung menghadap ke pantai. Disana ia melihat baekhyun sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan panjang sambil memajamkan matanya. Ia berjalan mengahmpiri Baekhyun perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya saat iya rasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian lagi sekarang.

"Sedang apa Baek?" Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh yang jelas-jelas ia sendiri tahu jawabannya. 'Baekhyun sedang duduk dan menikmati angin.'

"Emm…. Sedang duduk dan menikmati angin." Tepat sekali.

"Kemana Sehun dan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya untuk menutupi kebodohannya.

"Mereka sedang membeli beberapa makanan ringan di minimarket ujung jalan."

Chanyeol hanya ber'oh' ria untuk menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol berfikir apakah Baekhyun benar-benar lelah? Atau ia masih dalam mood yang buruk akibat kejadian anak anjing tadi? Chanyeol ingin menyuruh Baekhyun untuk beristirahat di kamar apa bila merasa lelah, tapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Astagah Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak keras, ia sunggu panik.

Baekhyun terkaget dan langsung membuka matanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau mimisan!"

Chanyeol berlari menyusuri koridor penginapan sambil membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih bisa berjalan sendiri, tapi karena Park Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan tidak mengizinkan ia berjalan. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang kosong dan mndudukan Baekhyun di salah satu ranjang disana.

Chanyeol panik, ia berlarian kesana kemari untuk mencari tisu. Setelah menemukannya, ia bergegas memberikan tisu itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Ini hanya mimisan." Ujar Baekhyun yang terlihat santai. Chanyeol dapat melihat air muka Baekhyun yang perlahan berubah memucat.

"Tapi kau mimisan sangat banyak Baek."

Chanyeol benar. Baekhyun mimisan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Bahkan baju Chanyeol juga hampir semuanya tertutupi oleh darah Baekhyun. Jadi bisa dibayangkan separah apa keadaan Baekhyun sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti mimisan. Chanyeol menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian dan beristirahat. Baekhyun juga menyuruh Chanyeol untuk kembali ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya yang terlihat mengerikan.

Chanyeol seperti merasa ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun. Jadi sebelum membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar, Chanyeol sekali lagi menoleh untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. Kecerugiaan Chanyeol bertambah saat melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng obat berukuran kecil dari dalam tasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong yeoreobeun :D

terimakasi sekali lagi buat yang udah baca ff aku, udah follow, nge-fav, sama yang kasi review :D

kira2 udah bisa kebaca belum konfilknya apa? XD

last but not least, RnR juseyo?

* * *

** Hawkx: **tenang, Baekhyun gak jadi bad boy kok hehe :D di korea umur 18th itu udah wajar buat minum bir dan ngerokok. jgn di korea, menurutku di indonesia juga -_- aku gak janji ya di chapter awal bakal bikin chanbaek bersatu ;_; miannnn

** Maje Jannah 97: **Baekhyun separuh sadar separuh enggak/?

** followbaek: **ini aku udah update fast :D


	3. Chapter 3

**I Saw Him Everyday [****나는****매일****그를보고****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, angst

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****3**

Pikiran Chanyeol tidak pernah segusar ini. Chanyeol masih ingat wajah gugup Baekhyun saat ia menanyakan obat apa yang sedang Baekhyun konsumsi. Baekhyun menjawab itu hanya sebuah vitamin karena ia sering jatuh sakit karena kelelahan saat melakukan perjalanan jauh. Dan terima kasih atas ketololan yang dimiliki Park Chanyeol, karena ia langsung percaya begitu saja tanpa harus repot-repot mengecek label obat tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, Luhan dan Jongin langsung memberondonginya dengan jutaan pertanyaan tentang apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan. Jongin mengira Chanyeol baru saja memutilasi seseorang di halaman belakang penginapan karena begitu banyak darah yang menempel di bajunya.

Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan dan Jongin, semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Bagaimana wajah Baekhyun terlihat pucat, bagaimana cara Baekhyun mimisan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, bagaimana wajah gugup Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menanyakannya tentang obat yang Baekhyun akui adalah sebuah vitamin, dan perasaan tidak tenang Chanyeol yang menganggap Baekhyun tidak hanya sekedar kelelahan. Chanyeol bahkan menanyakan kepada Luhan kemungkinan penyakit apa saja yang diderita seseorang yang sering mimisan-walaupun Chanyeol baru sekali melihat Baekhyun mimisan. Dan dua jawaban terakhir dari Luhan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik, kanker darah dan kanker otak.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan yeol, aku yakin Baekhyun hanya kelelahan." Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil menerawang langit-langit kamarnya, "Entahlah hyung, aku ingin berfikiran seperti itu tapi perasaanku tetap tidak tenang."

"Menurutku Luhan hyung benar. Kau tahu sendiri kan semenjaka awal kita berangkat Baekhyun yang paling aktif diantara kita. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia kelelahan." Kali ini Jongin yang memberikan komentar.

Jongin bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, namun sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi Jongin berdeham dan sedikit menoleh menghadap Chanyeol. "Dan menurutku, sudah saatnya kau berhenti mengurusi hidup orang lain, hyung."

Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang gampang ikut campur atau ingin tahu tentang kehidupan orang lain. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku jika berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, lelaki yang lebih muda dan telah merubah hidup Chanyeol lebih dari setahun terakhir.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja menginjak alam mimpinya sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara pintu yang diketok dari luar. Chanyeol sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya dan melihat kasur Luhan dan Jongin yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki secara ogah-ogahan menuju pintu, ia benar-benar lelah karena harus menyetir selama lima jam tadi. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Baekhyun di baliknya.

"Ayo melihat matahari terbenam, hyung."

Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun dan menyuruh pemuda yang lebih pendek untuk masuk dan menunggunya bersiap-siap. Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya dan keluar dengan bertelanjang dada. Ia mengambil sehelai kaus yang berada dalam tasnya kemudian memakainya. Chanyeol bersumpah ia baru saja melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia sempat khawatir jangan-jangan Baekhyun terserang demam mendadak atau Baekhyun sedang menahan marah karena terlalu lama menunggu. Namun persekian detik terakhir Chanyeol memikirkan kemungkinan lain, bahwa Baekhyun malu melihatnya bertelanjang dada.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan menuju pantai. Disana sudah terdapat dua rekan kerjanya dan kedua sahabat Baekhyun. Chanyeol sempat menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun dan dijawab dengan gelak tawa oleh lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Ayolah, hyung. Aku hanya mimisan. Jangan berlebihan, oke?"

Ya, Chanyeol bisa melihat itu. Baekhyun saat ini terlihat sangat baik-baik saja. Wajah Baekhyun tidak pucat lagi, ditambah dengan seyuman Baekhyun yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Mereka berenam duduk bersila di pinggir pantai. Mereka menikmati mata hari terbenam sambil melemparkan beberapa gurauan yang kebanyakan berasal dari mulut Baekhyun. Saat langit sepenuhnya berubah menjadi gelap, Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah api unggun, Luhan kembali ke penginapan untuk mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman, sedangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo membeli beberapa ikan segar hasil tangkapan nelayan yang berada di sekitar sana.

Makan malam mereka berjalan lancar seperti yang mereka inginkan. Hari ini Chanyeol mendapatkan fakta baru tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan lebih sering menggunakan gigi depannya untuk mengunyah makanan dibandingkan gigi grahamnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ikan bakar dan sekaleng bir di pinggir pantai-sekaleng cider untuk Kyungsoo, karena ia satu-satunya yang tidak bisa meminum bir disana. Mereka duduk melingkari api unggun, menikmati dinginnya hembusan angin yang bercampur hangatnya asap yang muncul dari api.

"Mungkin kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Usul Luhan, sepertinya ia mulai bosan jika hanya duduk memandangi api unggun.

"Ya, kembali ke kamar dan tidur." Chanyeol mengatakan itu lebih tepatnya untuk kepentingan Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun lelah.

"Demi Tuhan, hyung. Hidupmu sangat membosankan." Sindir Jongin.

"Bagaimana jika kita menceritakan kehidupan dan keluarga kita masing-masing?" kali ini Baekhyun yang memberi usul. "Terlebih tentang kehidupan dan keluarga kalian." Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun di tujukan untuk Luha, Jongin, dan Chanyeol karena memang Baekhyun belum lama mengenal mereka.

Dan semua setuju. Mereka satu per satu mulai menceritakan tentang kehidupan masing-masing, dimulai dari Sehun. Chanyeol dari awal memang tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan mereka saat ini. Ia merasa tidak punya kepercayaan diri yang cukup untuk menceritakan tentang kehidupannya, menurutnya tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat dibangggakan dari sana.

Sampai tiba saatnya giliran Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengehmbuskan asap rokok dari mulut dan membuang putung rokoknya. Ia kembali dari lamunan konyolnya dan memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya untuk mendengarkan Baekhyun bicara.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia saat menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Baekhyun merupakan anak kedua dan ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang tak kunjung menikah. Baekhyun di besarkan oleh keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang. Walaupun bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti Sehun, Baekhyun sudah cukup merasa bahagia-Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Baekhyun bercerita sangat lama. Chanyeol diam-diam menyimpulkan bahwa hobi kedua Baekhyun setelah bernyanyi adalah bicara. Tapi walaupun begitu Chanyeol tetap menikmatinya. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan satu huruf pun yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa hatinya menghangat saat mendengar Baekhyun bercerita, ia merasa lega karena Baekhyun dibesarkan di dalam keluarga harmonis dan bahagia. Namun disisi lain Chanyeol tersenyum getir, semakin jauh Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun, rasanya semakin tidak pantas apabila ia bersanding disisinya.

"Hyung, sekarang giliranmu." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

Chanyeol sedikit berdehem dan mengubuh posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman sebelum mulai bercerita. Ia sempat berfikir untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya melontarkan sebuah kalimat singkat.

"Aku memiliki seorang ayah, seorang ibu, seorang kakak perempuan dan seekor anjing yang mati karena terlindas oleh ban mobil ayahku." Dan kemudian hening..

"Hanya itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan alis yang menyatu.

"Ya, hanya itu."

Hampir semua yang berada disana menggeleng tidak percaya, kecuali Luhan. Karena memang hanya Luhan yang mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Chanyeol dan semua masalahnya.

"Hyung tidak akan bercerita lebih?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu keluargaku. Aku sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga haha" Chanyeol menambahkan tawa canggung di akhir kalimatnya.

Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun berhambur memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan mengatakan kalimat yang membuat dada Chanyeol serasa diperas.

"Tenang saja hyung. Kau telah mendapatkan keluarga baru sekarang." Baekhyun berbicara di perpotongan antara pundak dan kepala Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba lupa akan cara bernafas. "Aku akan setia menjadi dongsaeng-mu selama jutaan hari kedepan. Terus, terus, dan terus. Aku akan terus menjadi adik laki-laki mu sampai kau sendiri merasa bosan."

Lebih dari itu, Chanyeol menginginkan yang lebih dari itu. Semalaman Chanyeol memikirkan bahwa ia hanya akan menjadi kakak laki-laki bagi Baekhyu seterusnya.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah hari dimana festival budaya Sangju diadakan. Baekhyun terlampau semangat sampai-sampai ia bangun pukul 6 pagi, sedangkan festival baru dibuka pukul 10. Chanyeol mau tidak mau menemani Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di sekitar area penginapan karena keempat orang lainnya tidak mau waktu tidur mereka diganggu.

Mereka kembali satu jam kemudian dan melakukan sarapan bersama yang lainnya. Setelah itu mereka semua bersiap-siap dan berangkat menuju festival budaya Sangju. Disana telah terpampang puluhan stan makanan dan beberapa atraksi tradisional.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berenam berjalan terpisah dan menyisahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berjalan sendirian. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju salah satu stan yang menyediakan permainan lempar gelang. Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol untuk melemparkan gelang mainan tersebut tepat pada barang yang ia inginkan, yaitu sepasang gelang _Luois Vuitton _hitam. Chanyeol hampir menguras seluruh isi dompetnya karena lemparannya tak kunjung mengenai sasaran. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti, namun lelaki yang lebih tinggi tidak mengindahkan ucapannya. Chanyeol hampir menyerah saat melempar gelang mainan terakhirnya, namun sepertinya Tuhan mulai mengasihinya karena gelang tersebut berhasil mengenai _Louis Vuitton_ incaran Baekhyun.

"I told you. The moment you're ready to quit is usually the moment right before a miracle happens." Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara yang ia dengar di TV beberapa hari yang lalu, diam-diam ia bangga akan usaha kerasnya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh gemas sambil memandangi pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan miliknya sendiri yang mengenakan gelang serupa.

Sudah hampir dua jam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengelilingi arena festival. Mereka sudah memainkan banyak permainan, memakan banyak makanan, dan tentu saja telah menghabiskan banyak uang. Dalam perjalanan Baekhyun terus menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya kesana kemari. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sang namja raksasa berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengontrol dirinya agar tetap tenang dan terlihat biasa saja.

"Kita harus kesini lagi tahun depan." Baekhyun berkata dengan senyum mengembang.

"Aku berjanji kita akan kesini lagi tahun depan" _'hanya berdua' _Chanyeol diam-diam menambahkan dua kata terakhir dalam hati.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu, hyung"

"Tentu saja." Saat itu Chanyeol mempererat genggaman tangan mereka dan mengaitkan jemarinya diantara jemari Baekhyun.

Untuk sekarang, Chanyeol tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.

.

*O*

.

"Apa lagi kali ini, Baek?"

Semenjak pulang dari Sangju, Baekhyun mulai memperlihatkan sosoknya yang lain. Baekhyun terlihat selalu dalam mood yang buruk, berbanding dengan Chanyeol. Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun akan datang membeli es krim di tempat Chanyeol.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun datang ke mini market dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia bilang orang tuanya tidak mengizinkannya memelihara Carol (nama anjing yang tempo hari dipungut Baekhyun). Baekhyun sampai menyeret Chanyeol menghadap orang tuanya agar bisa membujuk mereka, dan hal itu berakhir dengan Carol yang terdampar di apartemen mini Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga menjadi gampang uring-ringan perkara hal sepele. Seperti karena Sehun terlambat lima menit saat menjemputnya sekolah, Jongin yang tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya, atau saat Chanyeol lupa mengenakan gelang couple mereka. Chanyeol mengetahui itu semua karena-entah sejak kapan-Baekhyun selalu melaporkan kejadian yang dialaminya setiap hari pada Chanyeol.

Hari ini Baekhyun kembali datang ke minimarket. Ia datang bukan untuk membeli es krim stroberrry ataupun papero stick, ia datang untuk menemui Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghampiri lelaki yang lebih tua dengan muka tertekuk.

"Pulsaku habis, jadi aku tidak bisa mengirimi hyung pesan." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara rendah yang terdengar manja di telinga Chanyeol. Oh, jangan lupakan bibir Baekhyun yang juga mengerucut lucu.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kyungsoo mengkhianatiku." Baekhyun meremas ujung bajunya sendiri. "Ia lebih memilih pergi dengan si-sialan-Jongin dari pada denganku. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menemaniku menonton, dan parahnya aku sudah membeli dua tiket bioskop untuk Sabtu depan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau ingin aku menemanimu? Itu pun jika kau mau."

.

.

Chanyeol datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari janji yang dibuatnya dengan Baekhyun. Rencananya sore ini mereka akan menonton _'The Fault in Our Stars'_. Chanyeol sudah mepersiapkan diri untuk membawa tisu, siapa tahu Baekhyun akan menangis nanti. Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun datang dengan penampilan yang membuat Chanyeol ternganga untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun terlihat sempurna hari ini.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tidak, aku juga baru saja tiba. Ingin membeli pop corn?"

"Tentu saja. Apa inti dari menonton di bioskop tanpa popcorn dan soda."

Mereka membeli dua cup popcorn ukuran sedang, segelas soda untuk Baekhyun, dan kopi untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol khawatir jika nanti ia akan tertidur saat menonton, dan itu akan merusak pandangan Baekhyun tentang dirinya.

Mereka mulai memasuki teater saat seorang wanita mengumumkannya lewat speaker. Perkiraan Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun menangis sepanjang film di putar. Itu membuat usahanya untuk membawa sebungkus tisu dari rumah tidak sia-sia. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri, ia sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak tertidur walaupun iya sudah menghapiskan satu cup kopi berukuran sedang. Ia mulai meragukan apakah ia masih memiliki hati nurani atau tidak.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengunjungi Carol."

Baekhyun mengatakan itu sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari teater. Chanyeol berpikir sejanak. Hari belum terlalu malam jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa untuk mengajak Baekhyun keluar lebih lama.

Jarak bioskop dengan apartemen Chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka hanya perlu menaiki bus satu kali selama lima belas menit.

Dulu Baekhyun sempat mengira bahwa Chanyeol adalah anak orang kaya yang menyamar sebagai pegawai minimarket, karena dari sisi penampilannya Chanyeol terlihat seperti putra bangsawan. Ia membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol akan tinggal di rumah atau apartemen serba mewah. Namun Baekhyun salah. Sekarang ia berdiri di dalam salah satu apartmen dari gedung yang hanya memiliki enam lantai. Apartmen Chanyeol merupakan apartemen mini yang hanya memiliki sebuah kamar. Walaupun begitu Baekhyun tetap menyukainya, karna entah mengapa ia merasa seperti berada di 'rumah'.

"Hyung.." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol sembari bermain bersama Carol

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana film yang kita tonton tadi?"

"Cukup bagus." Chanyeol menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia berada di dapur saat ini, membuatkan segelas coklat hangat untuk Baekhyun.

"Bohong. Aku tahu hyung sama sekali tidak fokus tadi."

"Jangan sok tahu, Baek. Aku benar-benar menonton tadi."

"Kalau begitu ucapkan salah satu dialog yang diucapkan oleh Augustus Waters!"

Chanyeol mulai berkeringat dingin, mana bisa ia mengingatnya? Chanyeol berpikir lama sekali sampai ia memutuskan untuk balik menyerang Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau sendiri masi ingat salah satu dialognya?" Chanyeol menyerahkan secangkir coklat hangat kepada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun meminum sedikit coklatnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dalam, dan sesaat kemudian ia mendengar Baekhyun kembali berbicara.

"I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things." Baekhyun mengambil nafas satu kali dan mulai meraih tangan Chanyeol. "I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you."

"Baek…."

Bukan bermaksud untuk terlalu percaya diri, tapi Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa tadi Baekhyun seolah mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu untuknya.

"Hyung..." Baekyun kembali berbicara, manik matanya kembali bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Selama ini Chanyeol tidak berani memimpikan akan datang hari dimana Baekhyun menyatakan perasaanya pada Chanyeol. Namun saat ini Chanyeol mendengar dengan sepasang telinganya sendiri bahawa beberapa detik yang lalu Baekhyun mengaataka ia menyukainya. Ini terasa seperti mimipi, dan Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, dan fakta bahwa sekarang bibir mereka telah menempel entah sejak kapan dan siapa yang memulai duluan. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut, hanya sekedar kecupan sederhana yang mampu membuat keduanya merasa nyaman.

"I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Ternyata kau memang benar-benar fokus menonton tadi."

Mulai saat itu, _'The Fault in Our Stars' _akan menjadi film yang akan mereka kenang seterusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

a/n: maaf banget gak bisa update cepet -_- hehehe maaf lagi klo chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan terdapat banyak sekali typo :_:

oiya, aku juga mau terima kasih buat yg udah baca ff aku, yg udah kasi review, yg udah ngefav sama nge follow.. gamsahamnida *ngebungkuk 90 derajat*

dan jangan lupa bat review ya bagi yg belum XD yang udah juga sangat dianjurkan buat ngeriview lagi XD

* * *

** followbaek: **waaah terima kasih ya :D ntar sakitnya dikasi tau di chapter selanjutnya :p hehe ..

maaf bgt kemaren gak bisa fast update -_-

** ChanBaekLuv: **iya ntar aku bilangin ke Baek biar berobat biar sakitnya gak tambah parah/?

** Majey Jannah 97: **aku gk bisa janji ;_; btw makasi udah review XD

** ByunCaBaek: **aaa pintar wkwkw tp maaf gak bisa janji happy end, tergantung mood/?gk ahahah btw makasi udah review

** caa: **iya, Baek sakit ;_;

** noname: **makasi buat sarannya :D judulnya udah aku ganti hehe

** parklili: **iya enak bgt :_: aku juga pengen dikagumi sama Chanyeol/?plak

** hunhan: **waaaah makasi banyak udah review :D semoga suka sama kelanjutan ff nya


	4. Chapter 4

**I Saw Him Everyday [****나는****매일****그를보고****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, angst

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****4**

Sudah satu minggu sejak Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Banyak hal yang berubah dari hidup keduanya, terlebih untuk Chanyeol. Ponsel Chanyeol kini lebih terlihat berguna dari biasanya. Ia mulai menggunakan fasilitas panggilan cepat dan meletakkan nomor ponsel Baekhyun pada angka nomor satu. Galeri ponsel Chanyeol kini hampir semuanya dihiasi oleh wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mulai aktif kembali bermain SNS dan sering membuat status gombalan yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol berfikir bahwa ia juga harus membagikan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan kepada dunia, dan cara membaginya yaitu melalu status SNS. Sedikit kekanakan memang, namun Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya. Ia dengan senang hati menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol yang notabennya hanya lelaki dengan banyak kekurang masih cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Byung Baekhyun yang begitu sempurna.

Dulu Chanyeol selalu mebayangkan wajah Baekhyun saat ia merindukannya, atau memutar pesan suara dari Baekhyun berulang-ulang, tapi sekarang berbeda, Chanyeol bisa kapan saja menghubungi Baekhyun-kecuali saat jam sekolah-dan dengan bebas mengatakan 'aku merndukanmu' yang kemudian akan dibalas dengan kalimat 'aku lebih merindukanmu' oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mulai membangunkan Baekhyun setiap pagi. Kini Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang susah dibangunkan. Sudah dua kali Baekhyun tertidur di kamar mandi saat sedang bertelpon dengan Chanyeol yang berusaha membangunkannya. Di malam hari, Baekhyun akan membalas perlakuan baik Chanyeol di pagi hari dengan menyanyi kan lagu singkat untuk si bayi besar agar ia tertidur dengan mimpi indah.

Chanyeol akan lembur pada hari Senin dan Selasa karena ia selalu akan pulang lebih awal pada hari Rabu dan Kamis. Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menonton musikal Baekhyun yang diaadakan setiap Rabu dan Kamis, kemudia setelah musikal berakhir mereka berdua akan pergi makan ddeokboki di pinggir jalan dan Chanyeol akan menemani Baekhyun pulang sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Baekhyun pernah mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa kunci dari sebuah hubungan adalah komunikasi dan frekwensi bertemu yang memadai. Oleh karena itu ia mengusulkan untuk pergi kencan setiap akhir pekan. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak ide tersebut karena Baekhyun sekarang sudah berada di tingkat tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas, Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun lebih fokus belajar. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Baekhyun akan merengek sampai keinginannya terpenuhi. Jurus itu sangat ampuh karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengatakan 'ya'. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol juga menyadari bahwa bertemu Baekhyun setiap Rabu dan Kamis atau menunggu sampai Baekhyun mengunjunginya di minimarket masih sangatlah kurang.

Chanyeol begitu terang-terangan memperlihat bahwa ia sedang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Baekhyun-walaupun ia tak pernah secara langsung mengumumkanya. Hampir semua orang terdekatnya mengetahuinya. Ya, hampir. Karena di dunia ini masih ada orang setolol Kim Jongin yang bahkan sangat tidak peka terhadap lingkungannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, kalian merubah susunan letak barang-barang disini?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari memberikan sebotol shampoo, pasta gigi, dan obat kumur untuk di hitung oleh mesin kasir Park Chanyeol.

"Sedikit, Luhan hyung yang melakukannya. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Aku lebih suka tatanan yang lama."

"Haruskah aku merubahnya menjadi seperti semula?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dan menyerahkan kantong belanjaan kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu, lama kelamaan aku akan menyukainya." Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya kemudan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol namun sebelumnya ia telah memberi syarat yang terlihat seperti 'aku akan menelponmu nanti'.

"Kau terlalu pilih kasih hyung." Jongin tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" kening Chanyeol berkerut tanda ia tidak faham dengan pernyataan Jongin.

"Maksudku, aku tahu kau sangat sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan membiarkannya memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' sedangkan kalian sendiri berbeda usia lima tahun? Dan aku yang lebih lama mengenalmu bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan seperti itu." Jongin mengomel panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja mereka harus seperti itu. Mereka bahkan sudah berciuman, berpelukan berkali-kali dan memiliki gelang couple super mahal. Akan terdengar aneh jika mereka masih menggunakan sufik 'hyung' saat berbicara." Luhan memberikan penjalasan karena merasa teman kerjanya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketololannya.

"Maksudmu?" kali ini Jongin yang balik bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan bilang kau belum mengetahuinya."

Jongin melempar tatapan bingung kepada Chanyeol dan Luhan secara bergantian. "Ya, aku belum mengetahuinya. Dan bisakah salah satu diantara kalian menjalaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Sekarang juga."

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol," Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk menambah kesan dramatis. "Mereka sudah berpacaran."

"_Holy broccoli!_" Jongin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kepadaku, hyung."

"Seminggu yang lalu. Dan perlu kau ketahui aku tidak pernah secara langsung mengumumkannya, termasuk pada Luhan. Peka lah, Jongin. Tidak semua hal di dunia ini perlu diumumkan."

"Jadi selama ini status yang kau pasang di SNS itu untuk Baekhyun? Bukan untuk Carol?"

"Kau gila." Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jongin.

"Oh ayolah. Maksudku, bahkan sampai sekarang saat kau mengatakannya langsung, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kau mampu mendapatkan orang sekeren Baekhyun, hyung."

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar. Jangankan Jongin, dia sendiri masih kerap tidak percaya bahwa sekarang ia resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Byun Baekhyun. Belakangan ini selalu akan datang hari dimana Chanyeol sangat takut untuk pergi tidur. Ia takut bahwa semua yang dialaminya selama ini, bahwa menjadi kekasih Baekhyun hanyalah mimpi, dan setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya mimpi itu akan hilang dan Chanyeol kembali menjadi kakak laki-laki untuk Baekhyun.

.

*O*

.

Baekhyun sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah kunci cadangan apartement agar Baekhyun bisa kapan saja berkunjung kesana, tanpa harus menunggu Chanyeol pulang kerja. Chanyeol memberikannya kunci, karena memang apatement mini Chanyeol bukanlah apartement mewah yang dibuka menggunakan kode password atau gesekan dari sebuah kartu.

Baekhyun sering sekali berkunjung ke apartement Chanyeol. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain bersama Carol atau mengerjakan kumpulan soal-soal sambil menonton TV, jika Baekhyun dalam mood yang bagus ia akan memasakkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedang mempraktekkan resep sup yang diajarkan Kyungsoo tempo hari saat ia mendengar bel apartement Chanyeol berbunyi. Baekhyun sempat mengernyit, selama ia berkunjung kesini belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat Chanyeol mendapatkan tamu. Baekhyun perlahan membukakan pintu dan mendapati sosok wanita tinggi dan cantik sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dari balik pintu.

.

.

Perasaan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya semenjak ia berjalan meninggalkan minimarket. Baekhyun juga sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilan dari Chanyeol. Perasaan gelisah Chanyeol sangat beralasan karena sekarang ia mendapati mobil noona-nya terparkir rapi di depan gedung apartementnya.

Chanyeol berlari menuju lantai lima dimana apartementnya berada. Ia segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun dan noona-nya sedang duduk berdua di sofa depan TV.

"Chanyeol, kau pulang."

"Apa yang noona lakukan disini?" Chanyeol bahkan tidak repot-repot menjawab perkataan baekhyun dan langsung menghampiri noonanya. Entahlah, menurut Baekhyun mata Chanyeol saat itu terlihat menakutkan.

"Mengunjungimu, tentu saja. Kau seperti hampir dua tahun tidak mengunjungi rumahmu sendiri."

"Ini rumahku."

"Well, rumah yang lain. Yang lebih besar."

Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu dalam debat yang tengah diadakan oleh kedua bersaudara tersebut. Ia dengan perlahan meninggalkan ruang TV namun sebelumnya ia sudah membungkuk sopan kepada keduanya-tentu saja tidak ada yang menyadari itu. Baekhyun kembali ke dapur, ketempatnya semula dan mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan. Dari sana Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Chanyeol dan Yoora noona perdebatkan.

"Adik kecil yang lucu, yeol." Yoora mengucapkannya sambil menambahkan sedikit smirk di wajahnya.

"Dia bukan adik kecilku."

"Temanmu? Tapi dia seperti terlalu muda untuk pria yang berusia 23 tahun."

"Bukan. Dia kekasihku, dan usianya baru menginjak 19 tahun bulan depan." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan bangga seolah dia baru saja mendapat nobel penemuan teknologi terbaru.

Yoora awalnya kaget dengan pengakuan Chanyeol, ia tidak menyangka bahwa adik kesayangannya akan berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki. Namun di detik berikutnya ekspresi Yoora mulai melunak, seolah ia bisa memahami perasaan adiknya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendengar semuanya. Ia diam-diam tersenyum kecil saat mendengan Chanyeol tanpa rasa malu mengakui bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun juga mendengar beberapa perdebatan lain. Seperti Yoora noona sedang berusaha membuat Chanyeol pulang, atau saat Yoora noona mengatakan bahwa orang tua Chanyeol sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak mau di suruh pulang begitu saja dan itu membuat perdebatan kakak beradik itu berlangsung semakin lama.

Baekhyun hampir saja tertidur di atas meja makan saat Yoora noona datang menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun.." Yoora noona memanggilnya dengan nada suara yang teramat lembut.

"Ne, noona?" Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghadapkan dirinya untuk melihat ekspresi Yoora.

"Tolong kau jaga adikku yang keras kepala ini, dan kalau bisa tolong bujuk dia untuk pulang." Yoora berhenti sebentar untuk mengubah posisinya menghadap Chanyeol. "Dan kau Chanyeol, kau juga harus menjaga Baekhyun. Kau sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih setampan dia dan itu membuatku iri."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya." Kata Chanyeol dingin, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi tunggu dulu. Apa kalian tinggal berdua disini?" Yoora memberikan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Omo omo, jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah…." Yoora tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi itu tidak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kesusahan menangkap maksud dari perkataan Yoora.

"Noona, dia masih sekolah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, Baekhyun merasa dadanya sakit saat mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk melakukannya." Yoora pergi berlalu meninggalkan dapur yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Aku akan pulang dulu, jaga diri kalian baik baik."

Chanyeol mengantarkan kepergian noonanya sampai ke depan pintu apartement. Ia kembali memasuki apartement dan mendapati tatapan menusuk dari Baekhyun.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku, Tuan Park."

.

.

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain berkata jujur pada Baekhyun. Di sisi lain Chanyeol juga merasa bahwa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengaku. Chanyeol menceritakan semua, mulai dari latar belakang keluarganya sampai mengapa Chanyeol kabur dari rumah karena tidak mau menjadi pewaris. Chanyeol juga mengatakan bahwa slah satu alasan yang membuat Chanyeol betah menjadi pegawai minimarket adalah Baekhyun, dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna akibat mendengarnya.

Baekhyun dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita hidup Chanyeol yang panjang. Ia bahkan tidak berani memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol dan memilih mengangguk-angguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa aku marah?" Baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak merasa seperti aku telah membohongimu?" Chanyeol tampak sedikit ragu saat mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku Chanyeol, kau hanya belum mengatakannya. Lagi pula aku sudah mengira dari awal bahwa sebenarnya kau adalah anak orang kaya."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bukan orang udik yang buta akan brand barang terkenal, Chanyeol. Dan setauku tidak ada orang biasa yang mengoleksi _Swarovski Fila_, _Tanino Crisci_, dan _Stefano Bamer_ di dalam rak sepatunya." Baekhyun menyebutkan satu per satu merk sepatu Chanyeol. "Dan lagi, tidak ada karyawan mini market mana pun yang mengenakan _Breguet_ saat bekerja."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan memeluk gemas pinggang Baekhyun. Untuk kesekian juta kalinya, Chanyeol kembali bersyukur karena memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyun. Awalnya ia mengira Baekhyun akan marah dan bertindak yang aneh-aneh, namun faktanya Baekhyun dengan memudah bisa mengerti posisi Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun selangkah lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kau membuat sesuatu di dapur, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya, ia ingat semenjak pulang tadi ia bisa menghirup aroma masakan yang berasal dari dapur.

"Hmm." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku membuatkan sup, Kyungsoo yang mengajarkannya padaku. Kau belum makan malam kan? Aku akan memanaskan sup sebentar karena mungkin sudah agak dingin."

Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa dan mengikuti Baekhyun menuju dapur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil menunggu Baekhyun membawakannya semangkuk nasi dan sup buatannya. Ini lah suasana rumah yang selalu diinginkan Chanyeol. Setelah pulang kerja ia akan disambut oleh orang yang dikasihinya, kemudian akan mengahbiskan makan malam bersama.

Mereka menghabiskan makan malam dengan damai. Keduanya sesekali saling bercakap-cakap saat makan tanpa peduli tindakan tersebut melanggar etika makan atau tidak. Baekhyun, seperti biasa, akan melemparkan candaan lucu yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa, kemudian Chanyeol akan membalasnya dengan gurauan aneh yang tidak masuk akal dan akan membuat perut keduanya kram karena tertawa sambil makan. Mereka berdua bahagia. Tidak ada percakapan yang lebih menyenangkan dari percakapan hangat yang terjadi di atas meja makan.

"Baeki, ini ranselmu?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika ia mendapati sebuah ransel menggembung dengan ukuran sedang tergeletak disamping sofa.

"Ya, itu milikku. Aku akan menginap disini selama dua hari karena sekolahku libur. Apakah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya?" Baekhyun sedang berbicara dari arah dapur. Ia sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya bersama Chanyeol, kebiasaan baru yang akhir-akhir ini sering Baekhyun lalukan.

"Kau belum mengatakannya."

Chanyeol membawa ransel Baekhyun ke dalam kamar dan meletakkannya di atas ranjangnya. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Baekhyun menginap di apartement Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sendiri sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Baekhyun biasa menginap di akhir pekan, biasanya ia akan menginap saat Chanyeol mengajaknya kencan hingga larut malam.

Baekhyun telah mencuci semua piring kotor. Ia mengelap tangannya yang basah kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Ayo kita menonton film dulu sebelum tidur. Film yang kubawa kali ini sangat bagus." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengeluarkan kaset DVD dari dalam ranselnya.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding kamarnya sejenak sebelum ia berbicara, "Ini sudah ajm 10 malam, Baek. Kau tidak lelah?"

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berlari menuju ruang keluarga, ia memasukkan kepingan DVD ke dalam DVD player milik Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di atas sofa, berhadapan langsung dengan televise. Chanyeol meluruskan kakinya dan bertumpu di atas meja, dan sebelah lengannya memeluk pundak sempit Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun meluruskan kakinya dan meletakkannya di atas betis Chanyeol-kaki Baekhyun tidak cukup panjang untuk mencapai meja, kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang Chanyeol. Posisi yang sempurna. Baekhyun juga sudah memangku satu kotak tisu, berjaga-jaga jika ia menangis saat menonton.

Film mulai di putar. Mereka berdua menonton film keluaran 2009 yang berjudul _My Sister's Keeper_ (menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang berjuang melawan kanker dengan bantuan saudari hasil cloning dirinya). Seperti yang telah diprediksikan, Baekhyun menangis sepanjang film diputar. Chanyeol sampai tidak habis pikir dengan selera film yang dimiliki Baekhyun.

"Jadi definisi 'film bagus' menurut Byun Baekhyun adalah film yang mampu membuatmu menghabiskan setangah dari isi kotak tisu?" Chanyeol bertanya sarkastik.

Film sudah berakhir dan Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis. "Moral value, Chanyeol. Moral value. Tidak bisakah kau menangkap pesan yang disampaikan dalam film tadi?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Initinya kau menangis sepanjang film, dan aku yakin barusan lebih parah di banding saat kita menonton _The Fault in Our Stars._"

"Sebenarnya inti yang kucari bukanlah moral value atau aku yang menghabiskan setengah isi dari kotak tisumu, melainkan kau yang bahkan tidak berkaca-kaca selama film di putar." Baekhyun nyengir dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamar.

Chanyeol juga berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar yang berada di dalam apartementnya. Ia berniat menurunkan kasur ekstra dari atas lemari namun tangan mungil Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Hari ini…. Kau jangan tidur di bawah." Baekhyun berkata malu-malu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Biasanya, setiap Baekhyun menginap Chanyeol akan tidur di bawah sedangkan Baekhyun akan tidur di atas ranjang.

"Jadi kau menginginkanku untuk tidur di sofa?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tidur bersamaku…. Di atas." Baekhyun menarik baju belakang Chanyeol ke arah ranjang dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk malu.

Mereka berdua berbaring berhadap-hadapan, saling berbagi kehangatan. Chanyeol berulang kali mengecup kening Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan kekehen pelan oleh lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Chanyeol, katakana padaku salah satu dialog yang kau ingat dari film barusan."

Chanyeol mulai mengerti kebiasan aneh Baekhyun tersebut. Setiap kali mereka selesai menonton film, Baekhyun akan menanyakan pertanyaan tentang dialog yang ada di film tersebut. Pernah sekali Chanyeol tertidur saat mereka sedang menonton _A Grave for Fireflies_ yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Keesokan harinya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengirimi Chanyeol kabar, dan berakhir dengan si lelaki raksasa membelikannya tiga cup jumbo es krim stroberry.

"You don't love someone because they're perfect. You love them inspite of the fact that they're not." Chanyeol berkata sembari mempereart pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Yes, we are." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian ia berbicara, "When you care more of someone else lives than you do about yourself, is that what love's like?"

"Yes, it is, baby." Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"I loved the way he smelled whenever his head dipped close to hear what I was saying-" Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil merentangkan tangan untuk meraih wajah Chanyeol, " –like the sun striking the cheek of a tomato, or soap drying on the hood of a car. I loved the way his hand felt on my spine. I loved." Baekhyun membalas kecupan singkat dari Chanyeol dengan ciuman lembut yang panjang. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin menuntut.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol menuju ke cardigan tipis yang Chanyeol gunakan di atas kausnya. Dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cardigan tersebut dari tempatnya. Chanyeol menyadari hal itu dan dengan segera melepas tautan di antara keduanya. Jarak keduanya masih sangat dekat sehingga masih mampun untuk merasakan deru nafas memburu masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangan mungilnya masi mencengkeram cardigan Chanyeol dengan erat. Baekhyun mulai membenamkan mukanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau…" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menstabilkan suaranya. "Kau seperti selalu menahan diri saat bersamaku, Yeolli. Aku tahu aku masih anak sekolahan, tapi kau tidak perlu berperilaku seperti itu. Itu menyakitkan melihatmu selalu berusuha menjaga jarak."

"Baek.." Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia hanya mengsap sayang punggung Baekhyun agar lelaki itu menjadi lebih tenang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tau kau mencintaiku. Aku ini milikmu, Yeolli. Perlakukan aku sebagai kekasihmu." Tubuh Baekhyun masih bergetar, "Kau ingat bukan kalau bulan depan aku berumur 19 tahun, aku sudah dewasa."

Chanyeol bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun. Kekasihnya sedang berusaha menghilangkan gap 5 tahun di antara mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan semuanya. Apa pun yang kau inginkan." Chanyeol kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman lembut yang menuntut. Chanyeol akan melakukannya, selembut yang dia bisa, sesuai yang baekhyun inginkan.

Malam itu, Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya. Dengan arti yang lebih dalam.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun bangun pukul 9 dan mengeluh pada Chanyeol bahwa sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Alhasil Chanyeol pada hari itu melayani Baekhyun bagaikan ratu. Ia membuat sarapan untuk Baekhyun dan menyuapinya di atas ranjang.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Chanyeol." Untuk ke tujuh kalinya Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus. Ingatkan lagi siapa yang memulai duluan tadi malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:** Anyeong yeoreobeun :))

ini chap4 nya udh di update hehehe..

terimakasih buat yg ngeriview, ngefollow, dan ngefav :D buat yang pgn kenal lbh dekat ayo saling kirim PM..

saya ini sebenernya ELF, tapi suka sama EXO &amp; BTS -_-wkwkwk..

semoga puas dgn chap kali ini, maaf klo banyak typo -_-

jgn lupa tinggalkan review yaa..

* * *

**Thanks to:**

Putri, Rnine21, followbaek,EyebrowYes, sycarp, ByunCaBaek, Shouda Shikaku, Hawkx,  
, Majey Jannah 97, fafifufefoo, nenehcabill, CussonsBaekBy, sjvixx

Thanks a lot, tanpa review dari kalian saya tidak akan sanggup menulis chap ini T^T

* * *

** CussonsBaekBy: **wah seneng sekali dapet review dr kamu XD dulu aku suka baca terus riview ff buatan km terus skrg km ngeriview punyaku :") terhuraaa

iya, itu kalimat dr ff yg nggak sengaja kau baca di akun wp :_: kalimatnya cocok bgt, kebetulan pas stuck, jd itu aku pake buat mancing kalimat selanjutnya/?

maaf ya klo misal bikin kurang nyaman :(


	5. Chapter 5

**I Saw Him Everyday [****나는****매일****그를보고****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, angst

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****5**

"Orang tuaku mengundangmu untuk berkunjung, Yeolli."

Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun barusan mampu membuat Chanyeol seolah tersambar petir di siang bolong. Orang tua Baekhyun mengundangnya untuk berkunjung? Itu artinya Baekhyun sudah menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka kepada orang tuanya. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat senang, itu artinya Baekhyun serius dalam hubungan ini. Tapi Chanyeol juga belum siap, ini terlalu cepat menurutnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap nanti, ia takut jika orang tua Baekhyun tidak akan menyukainya.

Sesuai kesepakatan, makan malam antara keluarga Byun dan Park Chanyeol akan di adakan tepat di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri lama di depan cermin untuk memperhatikan penampilannya, malam ini ia lebih kesusahan dalam memilih pakaian dibandingkan saat ia pertama kali pergi kencan dengan Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk berpenampilan seperti biasa. Chanyeol mengenakan celana jins biru tua dengan kaus yang dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Tak lupa Chanyeol juga mengenakan jaket hitam favoritnya karenan menurut ramalan cuaca suhu malam ini akan sedikit dingin.

Chanyeol menekan bel rumah Baekhyun dengan sedikit gemetar. Ia gugup. Chanyeol menduga-duga siapa yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya, Tuan Byun? Nyonya byun? Atau kakak laki-laki Baekhyun? Chanyeol memang sudah sering bertatap muka dengan mereka, namun dengan status sebagai pegawai minimarket, bukan sebagai kekasih dari anggota keluarga termuda mereka.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, disusul suara langkah kaki yang menghampiri pagar. Baekhyun yang menyambutnya malam ini.

"Chanyeol, kau datang." Pekik Baekhyun girang. "Masuklah, orang rumah sudah menunggumu."

Baekhyun menyeret sebelah tangan Chanyeol untuk memasuki rumahnya. Sebelumnya Chanyeol telah memberikan sebuah kotak kue kepada Baekhyun. Saat di jalan Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sebuah kue ulang tahun di toko kue favorit Baekhyun.

Rumah Baekhyun adalah rumah sederhana yang memiliki dua lantai. Rumah ini ditata sangat apik oleh pemiliknya dengan memadu padankan berbagai warna. Chanyeol bisa melihat berbagai bantal kursi warna-warni yang tertata rapi di ruang tamu dan cat dinding yang berbeda warna pada setiap ruangan.

Baekhyun menyeret lengan Chanyeol hingga memasuki ruang makan. Chanyeol bisa melihat bahawa semua anggota keluarga Baekyun telah berkumpul disana. Baekhyun berdehem sebentar untuk mengambil perhatian keluarganya, mengisyaratkan bahwa Chanyeol sudah berada disana. Semua menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, sang lelaki raksasa dengen sopan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat malam. Perkenalkan, saya Park Chanyeol. Kekasih Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tiga orang di hadapan Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum. Mereka mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk. Chanyeol duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan hyung Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu, dari mana senyum lembut dan sikap ramah yang Baekhyun miliki berasal.

Suasana tak secanggung yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Semua anggota keluarga Baekhyun memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Ibu Baekhyun berulang kali memuji ketampanan Chanyeol dan menanyakan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan tubuh yang begitu tinggi. Ayah Baekhyun ternyata memiliki selera humor yang sama seperti Baekhyun, banyak lelucon yang terlontar dari bibir berwarna merah tua itu dan akan selalu di sambut gelak tawa dari seluruh penjuru ruang makan. Chanyeol bahkan beberapa kali hampir tersedak.

Makan malam telah usai, ibu Baekhyun keluar dari arah dapur sambil membawa kue ulang tahun yang berhiaskan lilin angka '19' pemberian dari Chanyeol. Semua bernyanyi menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit, dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Chanyeol menyukai senyum Baekhyun yang seperti ini, ia berharap seturasnya Baekhyun akan tersenyum seperti itu.

Baekhyun berdeham sebelum menyampaikan pidato ulang tahunnya. Ia menyampaikan rasa terima kasih kepada orang tua dan hyungnya karena sudah menjaganya selama 19 tahun terakhir, ia juga berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol karena telah mau menjadi kekasihnya dan membuat ia bahagia, terakhir Baekhyun berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 19 dengan suka cita.

Baekhyun mengajak seluruh anggota keluarganya dan juga Chanyeol meniup lilin ulang tahun dan membuat harapan bersama-sama. Kue di letakkan di tengah meja makan, semua orang memajukan badannya mendekati kue. Mereke terdiam dan memejamkan mata, mulai membuat harapan. Chanyeol berharap agar bisa berada di sisi Baekhyun dan membahagiakannya untuk selamanya. Baekhyun berharap bisa berada di sisi orang-orang yang dikasihinya selama yang ia bisa. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan hyungnya diam diam membuat harapan yang sama,

"Tolong izinkan Baekhyun kami untuk menikmati ulang tahunnya yang ke-20 dan seterusnya, Tuhan."

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk dan bercakap-cakap dengan hyung dan ayah Baekhyun. Mereka baru saja bertemu tapi Chanyeol sudah langsung merasa nyaman. Hyung Baekhyun dan dirinya ternyata memiliki kegemaran yang sama, yaitu bermain gitar. Genre musik yang mereka nikmati juga sama. Chanyeol mendengarkan perkataan ayah Baekhyun sambil sesekali melirik ke arah dapur. Disana ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membantu ibunya mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka, namun saat itu pula Chanyeol tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mencurigakan di antara keduanya.

"Sudah biarkan saja, Baek. Biar ibu yang mencucinya." Ibu Baekhyun berkata sambil merebut piring kotor dari tangan Baekhyun. "Kau, cepatlah minum obatmu. Ibu tidak ingin melihat darah keluar dari hidung dan mulutmu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, Baekhyun sedang sakit? Ia tiba-tiba saja tidak fokus dengan apa yang ayah Baekhyun katakana. Ekor mata Chanyeol mengikuti tubuh Baekhyun yang perlahan keluar dari dapur dan menaiki tangga menuju salah satu ruangan disana-Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali melamun lama, ia mencoba menerka-nerka apa penyakit yang sedang diderita Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkesiap dari lamunannya saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita ke kamarku."

Baekhyun menarik salah satu lengan Chanyeol agar lelaki itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum melangkah menuju ke kamar Baekhyun, keduanya membungkuk hormat kepada semua orang yang berada disana. Baekboom-kakak Baekhyun-juga berpesan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh di atas dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol bisa mencium wangi lavender menguar dari sana. Kamar Baekhyun sangat rapi, bahkan lebih rapi dibandingkan kamar Yoora-menurut Chanyeol. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya berisi satu buah ranjang berukuran queen size, sebuah lemari pakaian dua pintu, satu set meja belajar, dan sebuah rak buku. Kamar Baekhyun di cat menggunakan warna biru laut-warna favorit Baekhyun, dan semua dekorasinya didominasi dengan warna putih.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk. Setelah menutup pintu, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang kini telah terduduk manis di atas ranjangnya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol membuka suara untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hmmm?"

"Kau sedang sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya to the point.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan sangat santai.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Baekhyun. Aku mendengar ibumu menyuruhmu untuk meminum obat tadi. Dan kau, sepertinya sering mimisan?" Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan dibandingkan pernyataan.

"Chanyeol, tolong jangan berlebihan. Aku memang sering mimisan akhir-akhir ini. Teman-temanku yang lain juga. Aku hanya kelelahan, kau tahu, akhir tahun pelajaran sangat menyiksa fisik dan batinku."

Chanyeol tak bergeming, ia masih merasa Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kau serius?"

"Sangat. Dan masalah obat, itu hanya suplemen."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol tak memiliki kekuatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia dengan berat hati harus mempercayai Baekhyun kali ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau memiliki keluarga yang keren." Chanyeol berkata untuk menghapus keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa detik.

"Ya, mereka sangat keren. Aku sangat bersyukur dilahirkan di keluarga ini." Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu terlihat aneh di mata Chanyeol.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menjadi bagian dari keluar Byun"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku juga tidak sabar menanti hari itu tiba."

Mereka terlibat dalam percakapan yang sangat lama. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun membuat lelucon yang akan membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras, ibu Bakehyun bahkan sampai menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun karna takut terjadi apa-apa pada keduanya.

Hari sudah larut, Chanyeol sebenarnya masih ingin berlama-lama bersama Baekhyun namun ia masih memiliki etika untuk tidak bertamu hingga larut malam. Chanyeol berpamitan kepada seluruh anggota keluarga Baekhyun dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyambutnya dengan baik. Setelah itu Baekhyun mengantarkan kepergiannya hingga depan pagar.

"Kau bisa menginap disini kalau kau mau." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, seolah masih tidak rela jika Chanyeol harus pulang.

"Aku harus pulang, Carol menantiku di rumah." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku akan menghubungimu begitu aku sampai."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun berjalan selangkah mendekati Chanyeol, ia sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih wajah pria di hadapannya, kemudian memberikannya kecupan singkat.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Yeolli."

"Terima kasih. Kau juga, jagalah dirimu baik-baik."

Chanyeol baru melangkahkan kakinya beberapa kali sampai ia mengingat sesuatu, kado ulang tahun Baekhyun. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari kembali menghampiri Baekhyun, beruntung namja kecil itu belum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak untuk menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"

"Ya, kado ulang tahunmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Namun tak berapa lama Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Ia kemudian tersenyum girang sembari menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan berkata, "Mana?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya minggu depan, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"Mwoya! Kau tidak membawanya?"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "Aku akan menepati janjiku setahun yang lalu. Hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun ini adalah wisata gratis bersama Park Chanyeol ke pantai Sangju."

.

*O*

.

Pukul Sembilan pagi Chanyeol sudah bersiap di depan rumah Baekhyun. Sesuai janji, ia akan membawa Baekhyun berlibur hari ini. Tak lama kemudian pagar terbuka menampilkan sosok Baekhyun dibaliknya, Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Baekkhyun pagi itu.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menampilkan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Kau tahu, masalah rambut rontok itu benar-benar membuatku gila. Jadi aku memotongnya agar rambut rontokku berkurang."

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki masalah rambut rontok yang serius. Setiap pagi, saat Baekhyun menginap di rumah Chanyeol, Chanyeol akan menumakan bantal yang digunakan Baekhyun semalam dipenuhi oleh rambut. Chanyeol khawatir tentu saja, ia menanyakan kenapa rambut Baekhyun bisa rontok sebanyak itu, dan Baekhyun mengatakan ini semua akibat karena ia salah menggunakan shampo.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya-mobil Kris, ia meminjammnya karena terlalu gengsi untuk pulang ke rumah dan mengambil mobilnya sendiri-dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Chanyeol juga ikut memasuki mobil setelah menutup pintu yang berada di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Perjalanan panjang selama lima jam akan dimulai.

Perjalanan kali ini terasa hening. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi pendiam, ia tidak berbica ataupun menyanyikan lagu seperti biasanya. Chanyeol benci suasana seperti ini.

"Baek? Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah menanyakan hal lain, "Kau tidak menyukai rambut baruku?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, hanya saja kau sudah tak terlihat cantik seperti biasanya."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku." Chanyeol bertingkah seolah ia bergidik ngeri kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Kau malah terlihat sangat tampan, aku sampai takut kau akan menyaingi ketampananku." Chanyeol terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, namun kemudian ia kembali diam. Chanyeol beberapa kali berusaha memulai percakapan namun Baekhyun selalu menjawab dengan singkat dan sebuah senyuman tipis. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mendiamkan Baekhyun selama lima belas menit dan menemukan namja yang lebih muda tertidur bersandar di kaca mobil. Chanyeol memperthatikan wajah Baekhyun. Saat itu Chanyeol merasa sangat menyesal karena mengajaknya berlibur hari itu. Baekhyun tidak terlihat sehat, wajahnya sangat pucat.

.

.

Mereka sampai di penginapan lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan. Jalanan tidak sepadat saat mereka pertama kali berkunjung kesana, di tambah lagi kali ini tidak ada inseden Baekhyun-menemukan-anak-anjing-dan-merengek. Baekhyun sudah terlihat lebih segar semenjak mereka meninggalkan _rest area _untuk makan siang. Kali ini Baekhyun secara terang-terangan meminum beberapa butir pil di hadapan Chanyeol setelah makan siang. Dan seperti biasa, saat Chanyeol menanyakan obat apakah itu Baekhyun akan menjawabnya dengan kata 'suplemen'. Chanyeol yang penasaran mencoba meraih sebuah botol obat milik Baekhyun, berharap menemukan petunjuk. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa selain nama Baekhyun dan dosis konsumsi yang tertera disana.

Kali ini Chanyeol hanya memesan sebuah kamar dengan satu kasur di dalamnya. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar penginapannya, Baekhyun langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam. Ia melemparkan ranselnya sembarangan ke arah kasur dan tak henti-henti berkeliling ruangan sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'daebak!'. Sepertinya Chanyeol merogoh kocek agak dalam untuk memesan kamar tersebut.

"Woah, Chanyeol lihat!" Baekhyun berteriak dari arah kamar mandi. "Bahkan bath up ini ukurannya sangat besar, kurasa bisa dimasuki untuk tiga orang."

"Tentu saja. Aku sengaja memesannya agar kita bisa mandi berdua." Chanyeol berguarau. Tak selang beberapa lama, sebuah gulungan handuk putih yang disediakan oleh penginapan berhasil mendarat di wajahnya.

.

.

Liburan kali itu berjalan sesempurna yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Mereka menikmati makan malam berdua di dekat dermaga. Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan sebuah makan malam romantis di alam terbuka. Baekhyun terlihat menikmati semua perlakuan romantis yang Chanyeol berikan hari itu. Tak ada sedetikpun Baekhyun melepaskan senyum bahagia dari bibirnya.

Keesokan paginya, mereka pergi ke festival budaya seperti yang mereka lakukan tahun lalu. Mereka juga memainkan permainan yang sama. Kali ini Baekhyun merengek meminta Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan sebuah couple phone case untuknya. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol sedang beruntung, karena dengan sekali lemparan gelang Chanyeol sudah bisa mendapatkan couple phone case yang Baekhyun inginkan. Ia bahkan mendapatkan sebuah kalung infinity saat melakukan lemparan ketiganya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasang phone case masing-masing pada ponsel mereka. Mereka berdua terkekeh pelan, bertambah satu lagi barang couple yang mereka miliki. Setelahnya, Chanyeol memasangkan kalung infinity yang tadi ia dapatkan ke leher jenjang Baekhyun. Kalung itu memang didesain untuk wanita, tapi masih terlihat sempurna saat dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka saling manautkan jemari mereka selama perjalanan mengitari festival, tak perduli akan tatapan menilai dari orang lain. Chanyeol bahkan tak segan-segan mengecup wajah Baekhyun di depan umum apabila namja yang lebih kecil terlampau membuatnya gemas, dan Baekhyun tidak kebaratan akan hal itu. Saat sampai di penghujung hari, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol, ini sangat sempurna." Baekhyun berkata saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju penginapan.

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun, ternyata Baekhyun sudah menangis. "Sama-sama." Hanya itu yang mampu Chanyeol katakana sebelum ia memluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Sungguh." Baekhyun sedikit mengontrol suaranya yang bergetar kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau membuat semuanya indah."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baek. Dan bukan aku yang membuat semuanya indah. Semua menjadi indah karna ada kau di dalamnya."

Mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang lama ditemani angin dan gemuruh ombak pantai sore hari.

.

*O*

.

Delapan belas bulan bersama Baekhyun terlewati begitu saja tanpa terasa. Baekhyun kini telah resmi menjadi mahasiswa SNU dan mengambil prodi Management Bisnis Internasional. Hal serupa juga terjadi pada kedua teman Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun, mereka juga berhasil menembus ujian seleksi SNU dan memasuki prodi yang mereka inginkan masing-masing. Jongin juga mulai memasuki masa kuliahnya, ia lebih memilih Kyunghee dibandingkan SNU. Walaupun begitu, Jongin tetap bekerja di minimarket sebagai pekerja paruh waktu.

Tentu saja keberhasilan Baekhyun ini tak lepas dari usaha keras Chanyeol. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir Chanyeol menjelma menjadi tutor privat bagi Baekhyun. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Chanyeol memiliki otak yang gemilang, ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya selama dua setengah tahun. Termasuk waktu yang singkat. Chanyeol sangat professional dalam melaksanakan pekerjaan barunya, ia bahkan tak segan membentak Baekhyun jika namja kecil itu tidak serius dalam belajar. Baekhyun tidak marah saat Chanyeol membentaknya, ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol melakukan itu untuk membantunya. Namun ada saat dimana mood Baekhyun sedang buruk dan Chanyeol makin memperkeruh suasana.

"Berhenti bermain bersama Carol dan kerjakan soalmu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengatakan kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan dan nada yang ditinggikan.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Aku lelah, aku sudah mengerjakan soal-soal darimu selama satu jam penuh. Dan kau tahu aku selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Jadi berhenti menyuruhku mengerjakan soal-soal bodohmu ini dan biarkan aku beristirahat!"

"Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi masih ada kemungkinan kau akan gagal saat tes jika sikapmu terus meremehkan seperti ini, Baek."

"OH!" Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Jadi kau mendoakan ku agar gagal dalam tes?" Baekhyun melemparkan buku tulisnya ke wajah Chanyeol dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat meyebalkan! Dasar Park Chanyeol BODOH!" Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menendang pintu apartement Chanyeol dari luar.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun datang pagi-pagi ke apatement Chanyeol sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah. Ia malu-malu menekan bel pintu apartement Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan keadaan mata setengah tertutup, khas orang baru bangun. Tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam, meletakkan ranselnya kesembarang arah.

"Mandilah, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menginstruksikan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menurut, saat itu nyawanya memang belum terisi penuh. Setelah ia mandi, ia dapat mencium aroma masakan yang berasa dari dapur. Baekhyun membuatkannya sarapan, dan meninggalkan secarik kertas di atas meja makan.

'_Chanyeol, mianhe. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud keterlaluan kemarin. Tolong mengertilah emosi kekasihmu yang masih labil ini._

_Sarangahe… habiskan sarapanmu!'_

Chanyeol tertawa saat Baekhyun menyebut dirinya sendiri labil di dalam surat tersebut. Dan dengan kecepatan kilat, Chanyeol menghabiskan sarapannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia terlalu malu untuk meminta maaf sehingga ia lebih memilih meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi permintaan maaf dibanding mengatakannya langsung.

.

.

Baekhyun seolah membawa energi positif dalam hidup Chanyeol. Semua berjalan membaik dengan adanya Baekhyun di sampingnya, termasuk hubungan Chanyeol dengan kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun berulang kali menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya sedniri, dan akhirnya Chanyeol menurutinya. Dan benar saja, semua perkataan Baekhyun benar bahwa semua tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Orang tua Chanyeol sangat bahagia begitu melihat Chanyeol pulang. Tidak ada makian dan nada bicara yang tinggi terlontar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya, tidak seperti yang selama ini Chanyeol pikirkan. Ayah Chanyeol pun mulai melunak, ia mulai membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, ia juga tidak memaksa Chanyeol kembali ke perusahaan dan menjadi penerusnya-walaupun keinginan itu masih ada, ayah Chanyeol mencoba menekan egonya demi kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bahkan telah memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada kedua orang tua dan kakak perempuannya. Ia mengajak baekhyun makan malam, sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya dulu. Tidak membutuhkan kekuatan ekstra bagi Baekhyun agar seluruh keluarga Chanyeol menyukainya. Dengan kepribadian yang ramah dan ceria, siapa saja akan takluk di bawah pesona sorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Adeul, apakah kekasihmu sedang sakit?" kata ibu Chanyeol sambil berbisik. Saat ini Chanyeol dan ibunya berada di dapur sendirian untuk menyiapkan hidangan penutup.

"Tidak. Hanya saja daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah"

"Kekasihmu itu," ibu Chanyeol berkata sambil menata beberapa hidangan ke atas nampan yang sedang dibawa Chanyeol. "terlihat kurus dan pucat,"

"Ia memang selalu terlihat kurus dan pucat."

.

.

Di hari ulang tahun Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan selalu berkunjung dengan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dan dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin kecil sejumlah umur Chanyeol di atasnya. Mereka akan makan malam bersama di balkon apartement Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dikatakan luas. Baekhyun akan memasak semua makanan kesukaan Chanyeol pada hari itu, dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan menghabiskan semuanya.

Baekhyun menyalakan lilin ulang tahun Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan kue tersebut di tengah-tengah meja agar mereka berdua bisa sama-sama meniup lilinnya.

"Chanyeol, apa harapanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Chanyeol mulai memejamkan mata.

"Bukankah itu rahasia? Itu lah mengapa kita selalu mengucapkannya dalam hati."

"Kali ini, kita mengucapkannya sungguhan saja." Baekhyun meminta dengan mata berbinar, tentu Chanyeol tidak akan menolaknya.

"Aku berharap bisa merayakan ulang tahunku bersama Baekhyun tahun depan, dan berpuluh-puluh tahun depannya lagi." Chanyeol mulai mengatakan harapannya, ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji akan terus menemani Chanyeol merayakan ulang tahunnya. Selamanya." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

Kadang Chanyeol berfikir bahwa Tuhan terlampau menyayanginya. Tuhan mengizinkan hidupnya berjalan mulus akhir-khir ini. Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, pekerjaannya, dan hubungannya dengan keluarganya sendiri juga mulai membaik. Namun belum lewat satu jam setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan rasa syukur, sebuah mala petaka mulai mengetuk kehidupannya.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa kekasihnya memiliki sifat yang sedikit emosional-dalam arti mudah menangis. Chanyeol tidak mau menyebut Baekhyun cengeng. Namun tidak pernah Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti saat ini. Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartement Chanyeol dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah akibat menerjang hujan, matanya memerah mengeluarkan air mata, tubuhnya bergetar-antara mengontrol tangisannya sendiri dan menahan dingin, dan isakan-isakan halus meluncur dari bibir kecilnya.

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun masuk, ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Baekhyun menurut tapi ia tetap menangis. Chanyeol membuatkan coklat hangat kesukaan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun meminumnya sambil tetap menangis. Chanyeol menanyakan kenapa Baekhyun bisa seperti ini, tapi lelaki yang lebih kecil tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap menangis.

Chanyeol hampir saja menyerah kalau saja ia tidak ingat masih memiliki tiga cup berukuran sedang es krim stroberry kesukaan Baekhyun di dalam kulkasnya. Baekhyun langsung berhenti menangis saat Chanyeol menyajikan ketiga cup es krim tersebut di hadapannya. Chanyeol baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu saat Baekhyun memakan suapan terakhir dari es krimnya, tapi Chanyeol terlambat karena Baekhyun kembali menangis tanpa mau memberitahukan alasannya.

Malam itu Baekhyun tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa tubuh Baekhyun yang ia peluk saat ini berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia memeluknya, Baekhyun lebih kurus. Chanyeol mengusap sayang rambut Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini di selalu potong pendek.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengatakannya sebelum akhirnya ikut tertidur bersama Baekhyun.

Di tengah malam, Baekhyun mengigau tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Sangat mencintaimu." Tetesan air mata ikut keluar mengiringi kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

Keesokan paginya Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun tetap tidak mau bicara, ia hanya menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Sesampainya di depan pagar, Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya lembut.

"Katakan padaku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia mendekat ke arah tubuh Chanyeol dan mulai mengecup lembut bibir raksasa tersebut. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bibirnya basah, bukan karena saliva melainkan air mata. Baekhyun kembali menangis di dalam ciuman panjang mereka.

"Chanyeol aku mencintaimu, jagalah dirimu baik-baik." Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang diucpkan Baekhyun sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang Chanyeol terus memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang membuat Baekhyun menangis semalaman dan apa arti di balik ciuman penuh air mata barusan. Dan dari semua kemungkinan yang dapat Chanyeol pikirkan, tak sekali pun terbesit dipikirannya bahwa ciuman tersebut adalah ciuman perpisahan yang diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n: **Maaf karena telat update buat chap ini -_- kayaknya di chap ini isinya agak padet dan terkesan dipaksakan/? aku sampe takut klo readerdeul bakal bosen bacanya :(( mian ya buat chap ini karena tidak seberapa memuaskan dan seperti biasa banyak typo, saya akan mencoba lebih keras di chap selanjutnya '-')9

buat yang tanya tentang penyakit Baekhyun kapan terbongkar, kayaknya di chap depan udah mulai ketahuan.. klo enggak ya berarti chap selanjutnya/?-_-

dan terakhir, terima kasih buat yg udh support ff ini melalui review, follow, maupun fav. :D dan tolong jgn berhenti ngereview ya hehe gamsaa

* * *

** Thanks to:**

, followbaek, Shouda Shikaku, kacangpolongman, CussonsBaekBy, park baekyeol, rillakuchan, Nenehcabill,

Chanbaekluv, Putri, hunhan, ByunCaBaek, Majey Jannah 97, isyarahfeni, PrincePink, Guest1.

Thanks a lot T^T tanpa kalian ff ini gak akan berlanjut T^T


	6. Chapter 6

**I Saw Him Everyday [****나는****매일****그를보고****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, angst

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****6**

Baekhyun menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Awalnya Chanyeol mengira bahwa Baekhyun hanya lelah karena menangis semalaman, jadi dia tak sempat mengabari Chanyeol seharian. Tapi kata sehari berkembang menjadi seminggu.

Chanyeol sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun namun ponsel lelaki tersebut selalu tidak aktif. Lebih dari itu, bahkan rumah Baekhyun pun seolah tidak berpenghuni. Pernah suatu hari Chanyeol mencoba untuk menunggu seharian di depan rumah Baekhyun, berharap akan ada seseorang yang keluar dari sana dan memberikan informasi, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada seorang pun yang keluar, bahkan lampu rumah Baekhyun tak menyala. Apakah keluarga Byun sudah pindah?

"Mungkin dia ingin putus denganmu, Chanyeol."

Mimik wajah Chanyeol menegang seketika setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan. Putus? Apa yang telah Chanyeol perbuat sehingga Baekhyun ingin putus dengannya.

"Jangan bercanda, hyung. Jika dia ingin putus denganku, dia pasti akan mengatakannya."

"Dia meninggalkanmu tanpa sebab itu artinya dia mengatakannya, secara halus."

"Tidak mungkin." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya gusar, "Mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk bersama keluarganya dan tak sempat menghubungiku."

"Well, itu hanya menurutku saja. Tapi aku sangat yakin kali ini. Kita tunggu sampai dua minggu, jika dia masih tidak menghubungimu, itu artinya kau benar-benar dicampakkan Park Chanyeol."

Kemudian Luhan berlalu seraya menepuk pundak Chanyeol seolah mengatakan kata 'semangat'.

.

.

Chanyeol megikuti perkataan Luhan, ia menunggu selama dua minggu. Dan pada hari terakhir Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah jawaban, bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar mencampakkannya. Hati Chanyeol masih belum mampu menerima kenyataan itu. Oleh sebabnya setiap hari Chanyeol masih mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun dan berencana meminta penjelasan langsung dari lelaki yang lebih muda, dan sampai saat itu tiba, Chanyeol akan tetap menganggap Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Satu bulan. Sudah satu bulan hidup Chanyeol berantakan. Ia tidak melihat penyemangat hidupnya selama satu bulan dan itu membuatnya tersiksa. Chanyeol tidak ingin makan dan waktu istirahatnya terkuras hanya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan hampir melaporkan Baekhyun ke polisi agar dimasukkan ke daftar orang hilang jika saja Luhan tidak mencegahnya. Chanyeol masih setia menunggu di depan rumah Baekhyun hingga larut malam, pergi ke tempat yang biasa Baekhyun kunjungi, dan mencari di Universitas. Kabar terakhir mengatakan bahwa Byun Baekhyun mengambil cuti kuliah selama dua semester. Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih hancur dari pada ini.

"Oh ayolah kawan, kau hanya dicampakkan oleh seorang bocah kuliahan biasa. Kau bisa mencari yang lebih dari Baekhyun." Kris menyampaikan pendapatnya. Kini ia dan Luhan sedang menemani sahabat tercinta mereka yang sedang rapuh untuk menikmati beberapa botol soju. Kris dan Luhan memang sedang dekat saat ini, entah sejak kapan, mungkin mereka sudah berkencan dan Chanyeol terlampau tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kris. Baekhyun bukan bocah kuliahan biasa seperti yang kau katakana." Chanyeol menenggak segelas soju untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil tetap memandangi foto Baekhyun yang ada di ponselnya.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Usul Kris lagi.

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku akan tetap mengenalkanmu."

Chanyeol tidak menggubris perkataan Kris. Ia masih sibuk memandangi ponselnya, kali ini dia membaca pesan-pesan yang pernah dikirimkan oleh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat membaca, ia rindu Baekhyun yang setiap menit selalu mengiriminya pesan singkat. Chanyeol rindu bagaimana suara parau Baekhyun saat pagi hari-khas orang bangun, ia juga merindukan suara merdu Baekhyun yang akan menyanyikannya lullaby sebelum tidur. Dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari ia sudah menangis dari tadi.

Malam itu Chanyeol menghabiskan enam botol soju seorang diri. Luhan dan Kris harus mau bersusah-susah membopong tubuh raksasa Chanyeol menuju apartementnya, ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang meronta tidak jelas dan meminta untuk diantar ke rumah Baekhyun saja.

Chanyeol bangun dengan kepala pening keesokan harinya. Semalam, lagi-lagi ia bertemu Baekhyun dalam mimpinya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Di dalam, seperti biasa, ia memutar pesan suara dari Baekhyun berulang-ulang hingga dia bosan. Chanyeol kemudian menuju dapur untuk memakan sarapnnya, segelas susu stoberry kesukaan Baekhyun dan dua lembar roti panggang yang ternyata juga kesukaan Baekhyun.

.

.

Kris dan Luhan ternyata benar-benar bersemangat untuk membantu teman mereka move on. Setiap hari mereka akan datang dengan daftar nama-nama lelaki tampan, kadang bahkan wanita, di tangan mereka. Chnayeol tentu saja tidak bisa menolak itikat baik sahabatnya karena mereka mengancam akan melaporkan bagaimana kacaunya keadaan Chanyeol sekarang sehingga orang tua Chanyeol akan memaksa Chanyeol pulang.

"Siapa lagi yang kau bawa kali ini, hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat berjalan dengan mata berbinar ke arahnya.

"Ini Suho, Yeol. Kau harus mendapatkannya, dia itu seperti Jackpot!"

"Jackpot?"

"Ya. Dia tampan, baik, dan kaya. Keluargamu juga pasti akan menerimanya karna aku yakin dia anak dari salah satu rekan bisnis ayahmu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan selalu menyebutkan tiga kata tersebut, 'tampan, baik, dan kaya'. Dan terakhir yang Chanyeol dapat dari lelaki yang Luhan bilang 'tampan, baik, dan kaya' adalah seorang pria berperawakan sangar dengan tatapan menyeramkan ditambah lagi dengan sifat manja berlebihan yang tersembunyi di balik tampang sangarnya itu.

"Terserah apa katamu." Chanyeol kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang ia yakini sedang meneriakkan alamat café untuk kencan butanya.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah menggunakan sebuah handuk kecil. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sekaleng hite. Chanyeol baru saja membuka membuka penutup kaleng saat bel apartementnya dibunyikan dengan tidak sabaran oleh seseorang. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan mendapati Luhan dan Kris dibaliknya. Chanyeol baru saja ingin menyapa mereka namun tangan Luhan dengan kasar mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga ia tersungkur kebelakang.

"Kau!" Luhan membentak Chanyeol dengan suara menggelegar dan muka yang memerah menahan marah. "Berhentilah mempermalukanku, dasar bodoh!"

Luhan hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya ke muka Chanyeol jika saja Kris tak menahan tangannya dan mengangkat tubuh kecilnya memasuki apartement Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini, tanpa banyak berfikr ia langsung menutup pintu dan berlalu menyusul kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Luhan masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya, setelah dirasa cukup stabil ia pun mulai membuka suara.

"Kau meninggalkan Suho begitu saja di café? Kau hanya menghampiri Suho dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan kemudian pergi, kau letakkan dimana otakmu Chanyeol?"

"Aku memang sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Berhenti bersikap delusional, Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah meninggalkanmu dan ini bahkan sudah lebih dari tiga bulan!" Luhan kembali meninggikan suaranya. "Aku masih mencoba sabar saat kau memperlakukan Tao, Xiumin atau Zelo dengan sangat tidak sopan. Tapi ini Suho, Yeol. Demi Tuhan, apa yang kurang dari dia? Dia bahkan seumuran denganmu."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menahan pening. Ia tahu kemana alur pembicaraan ini akan berjalan. Dan secara tidak langsung emosi Chanyeol mulai tersulut semenjak Luhan mengatakan bahwa keeksistensian Baekhyun adalah delusional. Chanyeol kemudian perlahan membuka matanya yang memerah.

"Ini bukan tentang yang lebih tua, seumuran, atau yang lebih muda. Ini bukan tentang siapa yang lebih kaya atau siapa yang lebih tampan." Chanyeol berucap seraya menstabilkan suaranya yang mulai bergetar. "Ini tentang yang menyeimbangkan hidup dan yang bisa berjalan beriringan. Yang memberi kedamaian di hati, kenyamanan di sisi, dan kasih sayang tiada henti."

"Yeol.." Kris mencoba meraih pundak Chanyeol yang bergetar seperti akan runtuh.

Chanyeol tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap mata Luhan lekat-lekat seolah memberi penjelasan tentang semuanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap mulai merasa gusar.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun, Lu." Chanyeol bahkan tak repot-repot menambahkan sufik hyung saat menyebut namanya. "Baekhyun yang selalu tertawa bersamaku, saling mensuport mendoakan satu sama lain, berbicara lepas tanpa batas tak peduli itu pantas atau tidak. Ketika dunia begitu kejam, Baekhyun selalu menjadi tempat untukku pulang. Baekhyun yang membuatku sangat sabar dan berusaha mengerti meski sulit. Baekhyun yang menerimaku apa adanya meski aku cuma seadanya."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tercengan mendengarkan kata-kata melancholies dari bibir Chanyeol. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, sekarang Chanyeol sudah mulai menangis hingga jatuh terduduk di atas lantai.

"Aku tahu wajah Baekhyun mungkin tak setampan Suho, tapi kebersamaan dengannya itu sesuatu yang aku yakin harus aku perjuangkan." Chanyeol tersenyum getir saat mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku." Luhan ikut terduduk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan kencan buta lagi." Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Luhan juga bergetar, mungkin dia juga ikut menangis.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, namun kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Luhan.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau harus datang menemui Yixing besok. Dia orang yang baik. Aku sudah membuatkanmu janji dengannya dan aku tidak mau membatalkannya."

Kris hanya menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya.

.

*O*

.

Chanyeol mengikuti kemauan Luhan, berhubung ini adalah kecan butanya yang terakhir, Chanyeol akan meluangkan waktunya sebentar untuk sekedar berbagi sopan santun pada siapapun teman Luhan itu.

Ternyata Luhan benar, Yixing orang baik. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol mulai mengebrol dengannya, ia merasa cocok dan alur pembicaraan mereka searah. Hobi mereka sama, yaitu bermain gitar. Dan Yixing adalah tipe pendengan yang baik, sangan cocok dengan kepribadian Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya sedikit berisik dan keras kepala.

Chanyeol mulai sedikit bersalah pada Luhan. Mungkin memang selama ini semua orang yang coba Luhan perkenalkan kepadanya adalah orang baik, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak mau mendengarkannya.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai berteman dengan Yixing. Ya , hanya berteman karena Chanyeol telah mengatakan pada Yixing bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan Yixing sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Mereka berdua bahkan sering bertukar pesan singkat atau minum kopi berdua di kedai kopi pinggir jalan, kedai kopi yang sama yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk pergi kencan.

Hari ini Chanyeol mengundang Yixing untuk berkunjung ke apartement mininya. Ia berfikir bahwa mereka sudah berteman cukup dekat hingga ia memutuskan sudah saatnya mengundang Yixing untuk berkungjung.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartementnya dan mempersilahkan Yixing masuk. Ia memsuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan membiarkan Yixing menjelajahi apartement sempitnya. Yixing berhenti di sebuah meja yang terdapat banyak frame foto di atasnya. Yixing mulai menganalisa, ia berfikiran bahwa laki-laki manis yang mendominasi semua foto disana adalah Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang Baekhyun-mu, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengiyakan sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ia kemudian mengikuti Yixing yang kini telah duduk di atas sofa. Chanyeol mulai bercerita. Ia menceritakan semua tentang Baekhyun, bagaimana mereka bertemu, bagaimana kepribadian Baekhyun, bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin lucu saat marah, dan lain sebagainya.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia hanya dengan membicarakannya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dia benar-benar berada disisimu saat ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum, karena memang hatinya selalu akan menghangat hanya dengan membicarakan tentang Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang Baekhyun suka menonton, genre apa yang biasanya dia tonton?"

"Realistic Drama, seleranya memang sedikit aneh untuk ukuran pria." Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Yixing sedikit terlihat berbinar. "Apa kalian sudah menonton _A Walk to Remember_?"

"_Hell_. Jangan bilang kau juga menyukainya." Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya untuk ukuran laki-laki seperti Yixing yang juga menyukai film penuh air mata, "Dan ya, kami telah menontonnya."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu bukan? Ngomong-ngomong apa kau masih memiliki DVD nya?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tak yakin "Entahlah, coba kau lihat saja disana." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah rak yang berisi puluhan kaset DVD yang kebanyakan adalah milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sering meninggalkan DVD nya di rumah Chanyeol setelah menonton, tapi dia juga akan membawa kaset itu pulang jika benda tersebut bukanlah milik pribadinya.

Yixing dengan semangat membara mulai beranjak dari sofa dan mengobrak-abrik rak DVD Chanyeol. Setelah mendapatkan benda incarannya, Yixing langsung meletakkan kepingan DVD itu ke dalam DVD player milik Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menontonnya, disini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat hangat."

Film baru beberapa menit di putar saat Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Yixing dengan membawa dua buah mug yang berisi coklat hangat. Chanyeol meletakkan kedua mug tersebut di atas meja kaca, dan tak berapa lama kemudian Yixing mengambil salah satu dan meminumnya.

"Woah, Chanyeol. Ini sangat enak." Yixing mengatakannya dengan ekspresi mendramatisir.

Chanyeol merindukan bagaimana seseorang akan memuji keahliannya dalam membuat coklat hangat, tapi Chanyeol lebih merindukan Baekhyun yang mengatakannya.

Chanyeol hampir meluruskan kakinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja jika saja ia tidak melihat kaki Yixing yang menggantung sopan di kaki sofa. Walaupun ini adalah rumahnya, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak mau terlihat sebagai sosok lelaki yang tidak sopan di mata Yixing. Chanyeol mengambil sekotak tisu dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah, kebiasaannya setiap kali menonton bersama Baekhyun. Namun sampai film berakhir tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyentuhnya, diam-diam Chanyeol merindukan suara isakan Baekhyun saat menonton film.

"Aku pulang dulu, Chanyeol. Terima kasih atas coklat hangat dan fasilitas bioskop gratismu."

"Kau yakin akan pulang? Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, kau boleh menginap disini jika kau mau."

"Aku bukan lagi anak SMA , Yeol. Aku sepenuhnya laki-laki dewasa sekarang." Yixing sekali lagi melambai pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi.

Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun yang selalu merengek minta menginap karena tidak berani pulang sendiri.

.

*O*

.

Hari demi hari Chanyeol lalui dengan susah payah. Semua tenaga dan auranya seolah menghilang mengikuti kepergian Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih susah makan seperti dulu, masih sering berkeliaran mencari Baekhyun, dan sekarang di tambah lagi Chanyeol yang selalu kehilangan semangat bekerjanya karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan sudah empat kali mendapat teguran dari atasannya karena kinerjanya yang akhir-akhir ini kurang memuaskan.

"Chanyeol, antarkan galon ini!" pinta Luhan. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang asik melamun di balik meja kasir.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar, "Kenapa kau tidak meminta Jongin saja yang mengantarkannya?"

"Kau akan menyesal nantinya karena menolak ini, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memberikan Luhan tatapan bertanya.

"Seseorang dari keluaga Byun yang menelpon dan meminta galon ini diantar ke rumahnya."

.

.

Chanyeol menekan bel rumah Baekhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia gugup dan juga tak sabar, ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan membukakan pagar untuknya. Ia berharap Baekhyun yang akan membukanya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol, masuklah. Bisakah kau meletakkan itu di dapur?" Ibu Baekhyun menyapanya seraya membukakan pintu. Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah Baekhyun. Rumah ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya, bantal warna-warni di ruang tamu, cat dinding berbagai warna, dan perabotan yang tertata rapi di setiap sudutnya. Tapi Chanyeol merasa sedikit berbada, entah kenapa rumah itu sedikit terasa suram walaupun secara visual masih dihiasi berbagai macam warna. Dan, bau apa ini? Obat?

Chanyeol meletakkan galon yang di bawanya di dapur milik keluarga Byun, sesuai dengan permintaan sang tuan rumah. Chanyeol masih menimang-nimang apakah ia harus menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun pada ibunya. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu lama berpikir karena ibu Chanyeol mulai berbicara.

"Naiklah ke atas, Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunggumu di kamar." Ibu Chanyeol berucap dengan senyum hangat terlukis di wajahnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia tak penah sebahagia ini selama tujuh bulan terakhir. Akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun-nya, ia tidak sabar untuk memeluk dan mendengarkan suara Baekhyun yang memabukkan. Chanyeol dengn agak sedikit berlari mulai menaiki tangga, menyusuri koridor kecil untuk sampai di depan kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya membukanya, menampilkan sosok rapuh yang ada di baliknya.

Chanyeol bisa melihat siluet seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal sedang terduduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Lelaki itu mengenakan sweeter rajutan yang terlihat kebesaran. Itu adalah Baekhyun, Baekhyunnya yang kali ini sangat terlihat rapuh di mata Chanyeol. Itu bukan sweeter Baekhyun yang terlalu besar, Chanyeol masih ingat Baekhyun pernah menggunakan sweeter itu dan terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya, tubuh Baekhyun menyusut secara drastis. Chanyeol bisa melihat pipi Baekhyun yang semakin tirus, matanya yang semakin sayu. Baekhyun menggunakan penutup kepala rajutan yang senada dengan sweeternya, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat sebuah selang infus terpasang di lengan kirinya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka waktu tujuh bulan bisa merubah seseorang sejauh ini.

Baekhyun sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya ketika ia mulai menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, senyum manis yang selalu ia berikan kepada Chanyeol. Bukannya bahagia, Chanyeol merasa ingin mati saat itu juga karena menyadari betapa lemah senyuman Baekhyun barusan. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melompat dari balkon kamar Baekhyun setelah mendengan lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan mulai mengeluarkan suara, suara yang lemah selemah senyumannya.

"Hai, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk karena tidak kuat menahan kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja melemas. Ia meremas dadanya yang juga tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Bukan, itu bukan Baekhyun-nya.

"Baek." Chanyeol berucap dengan suara parau. "Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n: **hohoho anyeong, sorry for late update ya -_- maklum lagi mudik dan ini ngetiknya tengah malem sambil makan sia-sia opor ayam/?

maaf kalo ceritanya makin aneh hehe, kayaknya chapter depan atau nggan chapter depannya lagi ini cerita udah end :( hehe

maaf klo banyak typo seperti biasa, dan maaf klo ending nya ntar bakal jadi aneh juga -_-

dan saya mengucapkan selamat hari raya buat siapa aja yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir batin :) *tebar duit*/?

well, terakhir thanks buat yg udh suport ff ini melalui follow, fav, dan review.

tolong tinggalkan review kalian setelah membaca ini ya :))

* * *

**Thanks to:**

Dororong, followbaek, Putri, ChanBaekLuv, Shouda Shikaku, CussonsBaekBy, sjvixx, isyarahfeni, , nenehcabill, asdfghpcy, Majey Jannah 97, cici panda, Guest1, biezzle, Guest2

THANKS A LOT T^T tanpa kalian ff ini gak akan berlanjut

love you guys moah!


	7. Chapter 7

**I Saw Him Everyday [****나는****매일****그를보고****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, angst

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****7**

Chanyeol akhirnya mengetahui semuanya. Baekhyun telah difonis mengidap kanker darah semenjak SMP. Lelaki manis itu telah menjalani kemo bahkan sebelum ia dekat dengan Chanyeol. Mimisan, rambut rontok, berat bada menurun adalah beberapa efek samping dari terapi yang dijalani Baekhyun. Dan alasan Baekhyun menghilang selama tujuh bulan adalah karena Baekhyun harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Ya, penyakit itu semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Chanyeol sempat marah karena Baekhyun membohonginya selama ini. Tapi amarah tersebut terkalahkan hanya dengan melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang yang bisa remuk kapan saja.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Chanyeol. Aku hanya belum mengatakannya." Baekhyun berkata sambil menampilkan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

Chanyeol tak pernah sehancur ini ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Karena saat ini, Baekhyun terlihat seperti mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya hanya untuk tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa Baekhyun sudah berhenti menjalankan terapinya sejak tiga minggu yang lalu membuat Chanyeol semakin susah bernafas. Bukan, Baekhyun bukan berhenti karena ia akan sembuh, melainkan karena keluarga Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup membiaya seluruh biaya pengobatannya, dan uang yang Baekhyun tabung dari hasil jerih payahnya menyanyi di musikal sama sekali tidak membantu.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Baekhyun, tangannya masih mengelus lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun dan matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata sama seperti setengah jam yang lalu. Chanyeol tidak peduli jika sekarang ia terlihat lemah di mata Baekhyun, karena memang ia sedang lemah saat ini. Lemah melihat Baekhyun-nya hancur.

"Ugh, dasar bayi besar. Berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku malu." Gurau Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak habis pikir bahwa Baekhyun masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda di saat seperti ini.

"Salahkan seseorang yang membuatku khawatir setengah mati kemudian muncul dengan keadaan- demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Baekhyun."

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, sangat pelan hingga Chanyeol tak merasakannya. "Kau bahkan tidak menangis saat menonton _My Sister's Keeper_, dan seharusnya kau saat ini juga tidak menangis karena keadaanku sekarang tidak lebih parah dari Kate Fitzgerald."

"Jangan bilang karena ini semua kau selalu mengajakku menonton film seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "Anggap saja sebagai _Try Out._"

"Jangan bercanda."

Baekhyun tertawa di awal kalimatnya, "Tapi aku memang menyukai genre film seperti itu." Kemudian ia menyadari tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah tidak percaya. "Sungguh."

"Apakah ada seseorang yang mengetahui keadaanmu sekarang selain diriku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau yang pertama."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, karena kau kekasihku."

Chanyeol sangat lega karena Baekhyun selama ini masih menganggap dirinya sebagai kekasih.

.

*O*

.

Chanyeol meminta izin kepada orang tua Baekhyun untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab atas biaya pengobatan putra bungsu mereka. Awalnya mereka merasa direndahkan dengan permintaan Chanyeol barusan, mereka seperti merasa tidak becus dalam mengurus anak mereka sendiri hingga orang lain harus turun tangan. Namun di sisi lain, mereka juga menginginkan kesembuhan untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya meyakinkan orang tua Baekhyun bahwa memberikan tanggung jawab pengobatan Baekhyun kepadanya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Perdebatan mereka berlangsung semalaman, tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya, orang tua Baekhyun setuju dengan itu. Mulai besok, Baekhun akan kembali menjalani terapinya.

Belum genap sehari kebahagiaan Chanyeol setelah mendapatkan izin dari orang tua Baekhyun untuk mengurus putra mereka, saat ini Chanyeol sedang menerima lemparan puluhan benda kecil dari tangan mungil Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih muda marah dengan ide Chanyeol yang dianggapnya sia-sia.

"Berhenti menghabiskan uangmu untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia, bodoh!" Baekhyun kembali melemparkan botol obatnya yang sudah kosong tepat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Sesuatu yang bisa membantu kesembuhanmu itu bukan sia-sia!" Chanyeol mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya dan itu membuatnya menyesal di detik berikutnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berkata lirih, "Chanyeol, tidak ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku sembuh."

Chanyeol tahu itu. Chanyeol bukan lah orang bodoh yang masih belum faham jika penyakit Baekhyun tidak bisa disembuhkan, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang tidak beragama dan tidak percaya akan keajaiban dari Tuhan-nya. Sekecil apa pun keajaiban itu, selama itu bisa membuat Baekhyun bernafas walau hanya sedetik lebih lama, Chanyeol akan mempertaruhkan semua yang ia punya untuk mendapatkannya.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun dan duduk disana, tepat di sebelah lelaki yang sedang meremas erat-erat selimut tebalnya. Chanyeol meletakkan lengannya di sekitar pundak Baekhyun dan sesekali mengelus kepalanya yang masih setia ditutupi penutup kepala rajutan.

"Kau masih ingat tentang sesuatu yang pernah ku katakana saat kita pertama kali ke Sangju?" Chanyeol berucap dengan lembut.

"Apa? Kau banyak sekali bicara saat itu."

"Sesuatu tentang keajaiban, saat aku memenangkan gelang ini untukmu." Chanyeol mengangakat lengan kanan Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang melingkar disana.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku selalu mengingat semua ucapanmu."

"Jadi ku mohon, jangan pasrah seperti ini. Keajaiban itu pasti akan datang tepat di detik terakhir saat kau mulai menyerah."

Baekhyun mulai tersenyum cerah ke arah Chanyeol, seolah memberikan sebuah pertanda bahwa lelaki mungil itu akan menyetujui idenya. Namun sepertinya perkiraan Chanyeol salah.

"Tapi Chanyeol,-"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena mendengar kata 'tapi yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menggunakan keajaiban terakhir yang kumiliki untuk menemukanmu."

.

.

Baekhyun tetap tidak mau menjalani terapi menggunakan uang Chanyeol, ia hanya mau meminum obat yang biasa dia konsumsi. Namun hanya dengan meminum puluhan butir pil tidak dapat membuat tubuhnya membaik. Pernah suatu hari Chanyeol dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat Baekhyun sedang meronta kesakitan. Itulah pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang kambuh. Baekhyun akan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dan bercampur darah, ia akan menjerit dengan keras merengek seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti diremas, urat-urat di kesekitar kepalanya akan terlihat jelas menandakan seberapa keras ia menahan sakitnya, tangan-tangan kecilnya akan mencengkeram apapun yang ada di sana dan matanya tiba-tiba memerah seakan seluruh pembuluh di bola matanya juga ikut berdarah. Ibu dan ayah Baekhyun akan segera memegangi putranya agar tenang dan tidak terjatuh dari ranjang, sedangkan Baekboom akan bertugas menyuntikkan beberapa dosis obat penenang. Baekhyun beberapa kali melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang terpaku di dekat pintu, memberikannya tatapan seolah menyuruhnya pergi dari situ. Baekhyun malu karena Chanyeol melihat bagaimana keadaannya ketika hancur.

Setelah melihat semua itu, tidak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk tidak membawa Baekhyun menjalani terapainya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari Baekhyun sendiri. Dan semenjak itulah Chanyeol keluar dari perkejaan lamanya sebagai pegawai minimarket untuk kembali bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan menelan harga dirinya mentah-mentah. Chanyeo sadar hanya dengan inilah ia bisa membantu Baekhyun-nya untuk tetap bernafas.

Chanyeol akan berangkat pagi ke kantornya. Ia pulang sebelum makan malam dan biasanya Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktu makan malamnya di rumah Baekhyun. Di hari Selasa dan Jum'at ia akan keluar kantor pukul 11 untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun terapi di rumah sakit. Baekhyun sudah mulai mau di terapi namun dengan syarat tidak ingin di rawat di rumah sakit dan lebih memilih rawat jalan.

"Chanyeol, sebentar lagi ada festival budaya Sangju. Kau tidak ingin mengajakku kesana tahun ini?"

Chanyeol sedang berbaring di ranjang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sedang memainkan rambut Chanyeol yang sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat gelap. Malam itu Chanyeol menginap.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Jangan bercanda, Baek."

Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jika keadaanku membaik, apa kau akan berjanji mengajakku kesana?"

Chanyeol berpikir lama sekali. Bekhyun merasa kalau Chanyeol pasti tidak menizinkannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk dan sedikit bangkit untuk meraih bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah kenal betul bagaimana pribadi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia akan menepati semua yang ia katakana, termasuk perkataannya beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia mengatakan akan membuat keadaannya sendiri membaik agar Chanyeol mau mengajaknya berlibur. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat segar walaupun masih dengan tubuh kurus dan pipi yang tirus. Chanyeol hampir tidak percaya bagaimana keadaan baekhyun bisa meningkat sejauh ini. Ia sempat berpikir akan mengiming-ngiming lelaki yang lebih muda liburan ke London agar bisa sembuh.

Rencana liburan mereka sudah jelas di tentang keras oleh kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berkata bahwa sekarang Baekhyun memiliki kanker seakan anak itu lupa akan penyakitnya sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun juga tak mau kalah, ia mengatakan bahwa selama dua tahun yang lalu ia juga berlibur ke tempat yang sama dengan kanker yang juga melekat di tubuhnya, seperti sekarang.

Mereka akhirnya berangkat, namun kali ini tidak lagi berdua karena Chanyeol mengajak dokter yang selama ini menangani Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga membawa peralatan medis lengkap di jok belakang mobilnya.

Mereka tiba di penginapan yang sama seperti tahun lalu dan tahun sebelumnya. Baekhyun juga meminta Chanyeol memesan satu kamar yang sama seperti tahun lalu untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidurlah, Baek. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam."

Baekhyun menggeleng, namun ia takut memandang mata Chanyeol yang sepertinya jengkel setiap kali sikapnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Baekhyun dan berkata dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin tidur."

"Kau akan sakit nanti."

"Aku sudah sakit, Chanyeol."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Baekhyun. Atau kita pulang sekarang juga."

Baekhyun selalu takut menghadapi Chanyeol dengan versi seperti ini. Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegas dan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan berkata, "Tapi kau harus berjanji akan selalu membangunkanku."

"Aku janji."

Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat sebelum menemanin Baekhyun berbaring di ranjang hingga laki-laki itu tertidur.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah membenci dirinya sendiri lebih dari saat ini. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih tegas, seharusnya dia tidak mudah terpengaruh, dan seharusnya dia tidak mudah mengatakan 'ya' untuk Baekhyun. Tapi semua sudah terlambat karena sekarang dia sedang berdiri di depan ruang ICU dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Keadaan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menurun bahkan sebelum mereka sempat melakukan sesuatu saat liburan. Chanyeol tak henti-henti mengatakan bahwa semua ini salahnya dan mengulang kata-kata tersebut sampai tidak memiliki arti lagi.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat tersadar dari tidur panjangnya selama dua puluh delapan jam adalah menangis sambil meneriakkan nama Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu memaksa seluruh perawat untuk segera membawa raksasa yang dimaksud tepat ke hadapannya.

"Dasar pembohong!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak sembari menangis ketika ia melihat Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang rawat inapnya. Ia dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki melempar bantal besar milik rumah sakit tepat ke muka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dalam diam. Ia tahu betul bahwa semua ini salahnya, bahwa ia adalah laki-laki pembohong yang tidak bisa memegang janjinya.

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan masih terisak.

"Kau berjanji akan membangunkan saat tidur bukan?! Tapi nyatanya kau membiarkanku tertidur selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam."

"Maaf." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung lelaki itu penuh sayang.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun masih menangis.

"Maaf."

"Aku benci tidur."

"Maaf."

"Chanyeol, aku takut."

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku takut aku tidak akan bangun jika terlalu lama tidur."

"Saat itu aku akan selalu ada untuk membangunkanmu, maafkan aku."

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol juga ikut membenci 'tidur'. Karena setiap kali ia tidur, ia juga merasa takut. Ia takut tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun ketika dia bangun, ia takut bahwa memiliki Baekhyun disisinya hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

.

*O*

.

Chanyeol pernah menuliskan seratus cita-cita yang ingin dia raih di masa depan saat ia kecil. Ia menempelnya di lemari belajar agar setiap hari ia bisa membacanya dan dengan giat berusaha meraihnya. Namun dari semua cita-cita tersebut ia lupa menuliskan satu cita-cita yang sangat dia inginkan melebehi apapun saat ini. Chanyeol memiliki cita-cita baru. Dia ingin menikah, menikahi Byun Baekhyun.

Saat itu, Baekhyun dengan keadaan masih terlihat sehat sedang menunjukkan kumpulan video romantis yang baru ia lihat di youtube.

"Chanyeol, apa cita-citamu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang masih terkagum-kagum pada layar laptop Chanyeol.

"Mendirikan bisnis sendiri? Mungkin." Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti bertanya dibanding memberi jawaban.

"Kalau aku, ingin menikah di Belanda."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan menikah di Negara sendiri?"

"Legal, Chanyeol. Aku ingin pernikahanku denganmu legal di mata hukum."

Sejak saat itulah Chanyeol mulai memiliki cita-cita baru. Ia senang karena ada dirinya di rencana hidup Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol hari itu kembali datang mengunjungi Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Ia menggunakan pakaian yang lebih rapi dari biasanya, membawa sebuah cup jumbo es krim stroberry favorit Baekhyun, dan sebuah box kecil berwarna hitam yang tersembunyi di balik blazer coklatnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan tanpa mengetuknya. Jika ia beruntung ia akan disambut dengan senyum hangat miliki kekasihnya, bukan ekspresi tenang Baekhyun yang sedang bermimpi. Chanyeol tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa sekarang adalah hari keberuntungannya, ia bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang di dahi sang kekasih.

Baekhyun senang saat Chanyeol datang dengan membawa es krim, tapi Baekhyun jauh lebih senang mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol ketika lelaki tinggi itu membuka sebuah kotak hitam kecil yang berisi sebuah cincin.

"Menikahlah denganku, Baekhyun."

Bukannya menjawab lelaki mungil itu langsung berhambur memluk tubuh Chanyeol. Merasakan kehangatan dari sana, tempat favorit Baekhyun untuk bersandar. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari sana dan samar-sama mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang seirama dengan miliknya. Chanyeol serius dengannya.

"Berhenti selalu menjadi sempurna, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun memukul-mukul kecil punggung Chanyeol sambil tetap memeluknya. "Karena itu sangat menyebalkan."

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian Baekhyun bangun lebih awal dan setelah itu ia mandi dengan sabun lavender favoritnya, bukan hanya dengan air yang disekakan ke tubuhnya. Hari itu Baekhyun tampil berbeda, ia mengenakan setelan jaz yang di dominasi warna putih dan perak. Wajah tirusnya juga dibumbuhi sedikit make up. Ini adalah harinya, hari mereka, hari Park Chanyeol dan Byun-yang segera berganti menjadi Park-Baekhyun. Mereka menikah.

Senyuman bahagia itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya, semburat merah juga terlihat disana. Semua terpukau ketika Baekhyun mulai menyusuri jalan menuju altar dengan bantuan sang ayah yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Sebagian besar tamu undangan terkejut karena baru pertama kali melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, kebanyakan dari mereka baru mengetahui jika Baekhyun memiliki kanker. Namun Chanyeol berbeda, ia tak menyangkal bahwa dirinya sendiri juga terkejut, terkejut karena Baekhyunnya bisa tampil secantik dan sesempurna saat ini.

Ayah baekhyun menyerahkan pegangan kursi roda baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, dan membiarkan sang calon anak menantu membawa putranya ke altar dan tepat di hadapan pendeta. Mereka berdua saling mengaitkan jemari masing-masing ketika pendeta mulai membacakan sumpahnya. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun terpanah pada pesona Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu berucap sumpah untuk menjalani sisa hidupnya bersama.

"Aku bersedia."

"Aku bersedia." Baekhyun bahagia seperti ia rela jika harus mati detik itu juga. Baekhyun merasa sempurna, bahkan dengan kanker yang mengalir di darahnya.

Ini jauh lebih indah dibanding harus menikah di Belanda. Mereka menikah sungguhan di hadapan Tuhan. Walaupun masih belum legal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_**Spoiler last chapter:**_

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa menuruti semua permintaan Baekhyun namun tidak untuk yang satu ini, ketika Baekhyun meminta agar melepas semua alat bantu kesehatan yang melekat di tubuhnya.

* * *

**a/n: **maaf untuk chapter yang sangat pendek dan sebagai gantinya last chapter bakalan update cepet :D semoga kalian tetap suka dan menikmatinya

terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mendukung ff ini melalui review, follow, fav :)) tapi walaupun begitu saya tetep nungguin reviw review terbaru dr kalian hehe :p

terakhir, maaf buat typo :((

* * *

**Thanks to:**

, kacangpolongman, followbaek, CussonsBaekBy, rillakuchan, ByunCaBek, park hyun in, endah. , Nenehcabill, Shouda Shikaku, Majey Jannah 97, Dororong, fidalicious, baguettes, svn

THANKS A LOT T^T Tanpa kalian ff ini gak akan berlanjut :* moah!


	8. Chapter 8

**I Saw Him Everyday [****나는****매일****그를보고****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, angst

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****8**

Chanyeol sadar betul tentang resiko yang akan ia terima begitu menikahi Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak berani bermimpi untuk mendapatkan kehidupan pernikahan yang sempurna jika melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sekarang, mengetahui Baekhyun tetap hidup, itu sudah cukup menurutnya.

Chanyeol mungkin dulu pernah berkhayal bahwa suatu hari ia akan bangun dengan Baekhyun disampingnya sedang tersenyum lembut, memberikan ciuman serta ucapan selamat pagi, menyiapkan sarapan dan pakaian kerjanya, dan menunggunya pulang setiap malam dengan meja makan yang penuh dengan menu santap malam mereka. Ya, hanya sekedar berkhayal dan itu pun dulu saat Baekhyun masih dengan leluasa berlarian kesana kemari bersama Carol.

Tapi, semua yang Chanyeol sebut hanya 'khayalan' telah berubah menjadi kenyataan sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun berbuat ulah dengan memaksa semua dokter yang menanganinya untuk mengizinkannya pulang, pulang ke apartement Chanyeol. Seperti saat Baekhyun merengek ingin berlibur, kali ini Baekhyun juga menggunakan trik yang sama, yaitu terlihat sehat dan bugar untuk bisa diizinkan pulang. Entah bagimana Baekhyun bisa melakukannya, merubah penampilannya yang mengenaska hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari, dan entah dokter disana yang bodoh atau gampang termakan omongan Baekhyun sehingga mereka juga mengizinkan Baekhyun tinggal di apartement Chanyeol selama beberapa minggu.

Chanyeol memang sudah kembali bekerja di perusahaan orang tuanya, tapi Chanyeol masih tinggal di apartementnya yang lama, apartement mungil yang hanya memiliki sebuah kamar. Sore itu Chanyeol mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang tidur di atas kasur kesayangannya. Itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau sedih melihatnya. Senang karena akhirnya ia bisa hidup berdua dengan Baekhyun, atau sedih karena tempat ini akan memperparah kondisi Baekhyun yang bisa remuk hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Tapi hari demi hari Baekhyun lalui di apartement Chanyeol-yang kini menjadi apartemennya juga-dengan membuktikan bahwa laki-laki itu sepenuhnya baik-baik saja berada disana. Baekhyun kadang sudah tidak membutuhkan kursi roda untuk melakukan aktifitasnya, berat badannya juga naik walaupun tidak banyak, dan Baekhyun yang semakin mentaati jadwal pengobatannya. Perkembangan yang bagus, pikir Chanyeol.

Pagi ini untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol seolah bangun di alam mimpi dengan Baekhyun disampingnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda akan selalu bangun lebih awal namun masih enggan meninggalkan tempat tidur sebelum memberikan kecupan selamat pagi pada lelaki yang lebih tua.

Baekhyun akan segera beranjak dari kasur dan menuju dapur begitu Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi. Ia akan menyiapkan sarapan sederhana yang menyehatkan untuk Chanyeol, sarapan yang di dominasi oleh sayur dan buah, tak lupa segelas susu stroberry kesukaan mereka. Baekhyun tahu betul bahwa suaminya bukan seperti tipe eksekutif muda kebanyakan, suaminya tidak menyukai kopi di pagi hari dan lebih memilih untuk meminum susu atau air putih.

Baekhyun akan menunggu di meja makan, mengayun-ayunkan kaki jenjangnya yang kurus sambil terus menatap ke arah kamar hingga Chanyeol keluar dari sana. Baekhyun selalu menyukai bagaimana penampilah Chanyeol di pagi hari, dengan rambut basah dan wangi aroma sabun yang memabukkan indera penciuman Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak pernah menggunakan parfum.

Mereka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di meja makan. Saling mengobrol satu sama lain, bercanda, dan bertingkah seolah semua masih seperti dulu dan semua masih baik-baik saja. Chanyeol bersyukur penyakit itu tidak ikut membunuh jati diri Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu masih terlihat ceria di mata Chanyeol dengan gurauan-gurauan aneh yang selalu keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Chanyeol sudah rapi. Tubuhnya sudah di balut setelan jas kantor yang tersetrika apik dengan dasi karya Baekhyun yang mengalung di lehernya. Chanyeol berangkat ke kantor tepat pukul delapan pagi. Baekhyun akan selalu mengantarkan laki-laki tinggi itu hingga di depan pintu, memberinya sekotak bekal makan siang berwarna biru, dan sebuah kecupan selamat jalan. Chanyeol membalas kecupan itu singkat, mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun kemudian berlalu pergi sambil berteriak 'Aku mencintaimu, aku akan segera pulang.'

Di malam hari Chanyeol masih merasa berada di dalam alam mimpi saat ia membuka pintu apartementnya dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang menunggunya di meja makan dengan senyum yang mengembang. Lelaki itu baru saja menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Chanyeol akan melemparkan tas kerjanya ke sofa, melepas jas dan dasinya secara kasar kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Baekhyun dan mengatakan bagaimana ia merindukan sosok lelaki itu seharian ini. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sambil sesekali mencubit ringan perut Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan diri agar mereka bisa segera menikmati makan malam.

Baekhyun tidak pandai memasak, hampir setiap hari laki-laki itu akan selalu memasak menu yang sama. Namun walaupun begitu Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia bisa hidup ratusan tahun hanya dengan memakan masakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu menikmati apapun yang Baekhyun perbuat untuknya, dan bersyukur untuk itu.

"Biarkan aku saja yang mengangkatnya." Baekhyun segera berkata saat dering telepon menginstrupsi kegiatan makan malam mereka.

Selalu seperti itu, Baekhyun akan bersikeras untuk mengangkat semua panggilan telepon yang menyambangi apartement kecil mereka. Baekhyun segera berlari kecil menghampiri meja yang terletak di samping televisi untuk mengangkat benda berdering di atasnya.

"Halo. Kediaman keluarga Park, dengan Park Baekhyun disini."

Hati Chanyeol menghangat saat ia melihat ekspresi bangga Baekhyumn ketika mengucapkan marga barunya.

.

*O*

.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau inginkan untuk kado ulang tahunmu?" Baekhyun sedang asyik memandangi Chanyeol yang sibuk mencuci piring bekas mereka dari arah meja makan. Hari itu tepat seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke-27.

"Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Sungguhan, Chanyeol. Kau tidak punya keinginan lain? Maksudku, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu tanpa kau harus memintanya."

Hati Chanyeol nyeri. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan selamanya berada di sisi Chanyeol, ia tahu itu. Bukannya bermaksud pesimis, hanya saja Chanyeol harus mulai bersikap realistis.

"Aku hanya ingin kau." Chanyeol kembali menjawab.

"I'm already yours. You idiot!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar respon Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mencintai seseorang yang begitu menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun?

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun akan pulang cepat hari ini untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Chanyeol sengaja membatalkan beberapa janjinya agar bisa menikmati waktu lebih lama bersama Baekhyun hari itu. Chanyeol bergerak gelisah saat menaiki kereta bawah tanah -Chanyeol tidak menggunakan kendaraan pribadi saat berangkat atau pulang kantor. Sesampainya di gedung tua berlantai enam, ia segara berlari menyusuri tangga karena merasa pintu lift yang ia tekan tak kunjung terbuka.

Keadaan begitu gelap ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu apartementnya. Ia sedikit mengerjap kemudian meraba dinding untuk menekan tombol lampu. Namun belum sempat ia menemukan tombol tersebut, Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun lengkap dengan hiasan lilin-lilin kecil sejumlah umurnya di atasnya. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Lelaki tinggi itu segera menghampiri sang suami dan mengabaikan usahanya tadi yang sedang mencari tombol lampu, ia memberika sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi lelaki yang lebih kecil kemudian memejamkan mata sambil berucap,

"Semoga aku bisa merayakan ulang tahunku bersama Baekhyun tahun depan, dan berpuluh-puluh tahun depannya lagi."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Chanyeol selalu mengucapkan harapan yang sama setiap tahunnya, harapan yang selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa penting dan dibutuhkan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga akan menanggapi harapan itu dengan tanggapan yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Aku berjanji akan terus menemani Chanyeol merayakan ulang tahunnya. Selamanya."

Dan mereka pun meniup lilin yang setengah habis itu bersama-sama.

Malam itu Baekhyun memasak makanan ekstra untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Lelaki itu juga menyiapkan sebuah kado berukuran besar untuk suaminya yang terkasih. Baekhyun memberikan kado tersebut setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Itu adalah kado kedua dari Baekhyun yang di terima Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya ia menerima pesan suara berisi nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dari Baekhyun tadi pagi. Chanyeol membuka perlahan kertas merah yang membalut benda persegi panjang tersebut, itu adalah scrapbook buatan tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hampir menangis saat membuka setiap halamannya. Baekhyun menatanya dengan sangat apik, dan tulisan tangan itu membuatnya semakin indah dengan kata-kata yang teruntai disana. Baekhyun menempelkan semua foto yang pernah mereka ambil bersama atau yang Baekhyun ambil sendiri semasa mereka pacaran dulu hingga sekarang setelah mereka menikah. Ada foto saat mereka berlibur di pantai Sangju, saat menonton piala dunia, saat Jongin ulang tahun, saat musikal Baekhyun, saat mereka kencan, ada juga bebrapa poster film yang pernah mereka tonton bersama, dan masih banyak lagi hal lainnya yang terekan sempurna dalam scrapbook sederhana buatan Baekhyun. Dan yang paling membuat Chanyeol tersentuh saat ia membuka beberapa halaman terakhir dan mendapati puluhan bungkus chocopai, stiker tutup eskrim, dan semua makanan ringan yang pernah Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun masih menyimpan hal sekecil itu.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa membendung air matanya ketika membaca deretan kata-kata Baekhyun yang terletak di halaman paling akhir.

_The only place I feel safe  
Is in your tight embrace.  
The only place I belong  
Is by your side._

Nothing else matters  
When I'm with you.  
All my problems and fears  
vanish in your presence.

I feel like a somebody  
when you're with me.  
I feel important and special  
when I'm around you.

No one has ever made me feel this way.  
Then you came along and everything changed.  
Suddenly my dark world found the light.  
And I finally felt like I belonged.

_Even if I die, I'd still belong there_

Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan acara menangisnya malam itu. Ia telah meletakkan scrapbook berharganya di tempat paling aman yang berada di apartemntnya dan sekarang ia kembali ke meja makan untuk membantu Baekhyun merapikannya. Chanyeol mengangkat semua piring dan mangkuk ke tempat pencuci piring dan hanya membiarkan Baekhyun untuk membawa dua buah gelas. Chanyeol baru saja meletakkan barang bawaannya saat ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara benda kaca yang terjatuh dari arah meja makan.

Lelaki tinggi itu bergegas dan kemudian ia menemukan Baekhyun tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan penuh darah akibat terkena serpihan kaca gelas. Chanyeol semakin kelabakan ketika ia menyadari wajah dan mata Baekhyun yang sudah memerah seperti menahan sakit. Chanyeol segera meengkuh laki-laki mungil itu dan sebisa mungkin membersihkan darah segar yan masih setia mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menggunakan kemejanya.

"Chanyeol, sakit." Baekhyun mengerang tertahan dan mulai menangis.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa sakit yang dimaksud Baekhyun bukan berasal dari pergelangan tangannya yang terluka, melainkan dari sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa seperti diremas. Baekhyun kambuh lagi.

"Tenang, Baek. Kita obati lukamu dulu." Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil mengelus sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, merebahkannya di atas ranjang dan kemudian mengobati tangan Baekhyun yang luka.

Baekhyun menjerit sangat keras dan tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram erat seprei kasurnya saat Chanyeol menyelesaikan balutan perban di tangannya yang luka. Chanyeol segera membuka laci nakasnya untuk menemukan obat Baekhyun namun yang ia dapati hanya beberapa botol kaca yang telah kosong.

"Baekhyun, sejak kapan obatmu habis?" Chanyeol bertanya tajam saat menyadari apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Dua hari yang lalu." Baekhyun menjawab susah-susah.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri?!"

Chanyeol cepat-cepat meraih telpon genggamnya dan menelpon ambulance agar segera datang menjemput Baekhyun. Selagi menunggu, Chanyeol memeluk lembut tubuh Baekhyun, mengelus punggung laki-laki itu dan berharap apa yang ia lakukan bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol dengan kasar. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja Chanyeol, kepalanya ia benamkan pada dada bidang laki-laki tersebut agar bisa meredam suara erangannya dan kaki kurusnya yang bebas menendang-nendang di udara. Baekhyun benar-benar kesakitan malam itu.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, tidak percaya bahwa akan berakhir seperti ini. Hari itu adalah ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah Chanyeol lalui.

.

.

.

Lima hari setelah ulang tahun Chanyeol dan keadaan Baekhyun tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk membaik. Baekhyun masih tidak sadarkan diri dan di rawat di ruang ICU. Chanyeol mondar-mandir lama di depan pintu ruang ICU dengan pikiran gusar tentang Baekhyun dan mengabaikan keluarga Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memandanginya khawatir, ia bahkan sudah tidak masuk kantor selama dua hari karena tidak sanggup memikirkan hal lain selain Baekhyun. Sesaat kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka menampilkan sosok-sosok tim dokter yang menangani Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak sabaran.

Dokter itu menggeleng, menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengalami perubahan yang berarti. "Baekhyun sudah mencapai batas akhirnya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendelik tajam tidak terima, tangannya mencengkeram kasar kerah baju dokter tersebut. "Apa maksudmu, hah!?" Chanyeol makin meninggikan suaranya, "Lakukan apapun dan aku akan membayar berapapun harga yang kau minta asal kau bisa membuat Baekhyun tetap hidup! Bukankah kau seorang dokter dan itu sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk menyembuhkan pasienmu."

"Kami sudah melakukan semuanya."

"Kau bahkan belum melakukan apapun, brengsek." Chanyeol menghempaskan cengkraman tangannya kesal dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan keributan yang ia buat sendiri.

Tidak, Baekhyunnya tidak selemah ini. Pasti ada cara lain yang bisa membuat Baekhyun bertahan. Chanyeol percaya itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa menuruti semua permintaan Baekhyun namun tidak untuk yang satu ini, ketika Baekhyun meminta agar melepas semua alat bantu kesehatan yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Saat itu Chanyeol sedang mengunjungi Baekhyun di rumah sakit bersama dengan Jongin, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun. Baekhyun sedang tertidur di ranjangnya dengan berbagai macam selang dan entah kabel apa yang melekat di tubuhnya. Chanyeol sesungguhnya tidak tega melihat keadaan Baekhyun seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ini yang bisa membantu Baekhyunnya.

Keadaan Baekhyun semakin memburuk selama tiga bulan terakhir. Bahkan untuk bernafas Baekhyun harus menggunakan alat bantu. Lelaki itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur dan sesekali akan sadar hanya untuk menyebutkan nama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Baekhyun, tangan besarnya terulur ntuk mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun. Sedangkan laki-laki lainnya duduk diam di sofa sambil memperhatikannya, mereka tidak berani sedikitpun bersuara agar tidak mengganggu istirahat Baekhyun.

"Pagi, Baekhyun." Chanyeol sedikit berbisik ketika ia menyadari ada sedikit pergeakan di jemari Baekhyun.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Baekhyun saat menyadari temannya mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya pelan.

"Baekhyun bangun, dia ingin menyapa kalian."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya heran, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Luhan sempat berpikir bahwa temannya ini mulai gila, namun beberapa saat kemudian Luhan menyadari Baekhyun benar-benar bangun. Lelaki yang terbaring di ranjang itu sedikit menampilkan senyumannya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar membuka mata untuk memandang Luhan.

Semua yang ada disana mulai beranjak dan ganti berdiri mengelilingi Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baek." Sapa Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Baik."

Semuanya balas tersenyum walaupun mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun sesungguhnya tidak baik-baik saja.

Mereka berbincang sedikit lebih lama walaupun Baekhyun lebih banyak diam dan hanya tersenyum, setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan hanya menyisakan Chanyeol dan Luhan disana.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memanggil lelaki yang dicintainya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bergumam untuk membalasnya.

"Aku lelah."

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menungguimu disini."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Baekhyun berkata takut-takut, "Hentikan semua ini, Chanyeol. Semua pengobatannya. Aku siap."

"Baekhyun, kau hanya lelah. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Tapi Chanyeol- " Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun Chanyeol segera memotongnya,

"Hentikan semua omong kosong bodohmu ini, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meinggikan suaranya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini emosi Chanyeol gampang sekali tersulut.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol seakan ingin menangis, lelaki itu merasa bahwa ia kehilangan Chanyeol yang dulu. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu segera mengusap kepala Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Hussh.. maafkan aku, oke? Jangan menangis."

Chanyeol mengantarkan kepergian Luhan sampai depan pintu rumah sakit setelah ia memastikan bahwa Baekhun sudah kembali tidur. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tapi sepertinya apa yang mereka pikirkan sama karena keduanya sama-sama memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun barusan katakan.

"Kau tahu," Luhan memulai pembicaraan. "Aku rasa Baekhyun benar-benar lelah, Chanyeol."

"Ya. Dia lelah karena kalian terlalu lama berkunjung." Chanyeol menjawab dengan dingin.

"Aku serius, Yeol. Bukalah matamu!"

Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan dan menatap tajam mata satu sama lain. "Sebegitu inginkah kau melihat Baekhyun mati?"

Luhan tercekat, "Tentu tidak! Tapi membiarkannya tenang kurasa jauh lebih baik dibanding terus saja menyiksanya seperti apa yang kau lakukan beberapa tahun belakangan ini."

"Aku tidak menyiksanya. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa tersiksa dengan semua usaha yang kulakukan karena itu memang demi kesembuhannya!"

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan bilang terang-terangan jika kau menyiksanya." Luhan memberi sedikit jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maksudku, pernah kah kau menghitung sudah berapa ribu jarum suntik yang menembus kulit Baekhyun? Berapa puluh ribu butir obat yang Baekhyun konsumsi? Berapa kali pisau bedah membelah kulitnya? Berapa kali ia harus di oprasi? Dan satu lagi, menjalani kemo itu jauh lebih sakit dari pada menahan kanker itu sendiri."

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia tahu itu, bayangan tentang Baekhyun yang tersiksa karena pengobatannya selalu berputar-putar di kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin menggantikan posisi Baekhyun jika saja ia bisa, namun hanya dengan seperti itu ia dapat membuat Baekhyun selalu tetap berada disisinya. Tidak bolehkah Chanyeol egois sekali ini saja?

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus saja berkata bahwa ia lelah dan ia sudah siap. Chanyeol merasa baru beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia takut untuk tidur dan sekarang laki-laki itu malah berkata sebaliknya. Ditambah lagi kali ini bukan hanya Baekhyun yang mengatakannya, tim dokter yang menangani Baekhyun juga beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun bisa bertahan selama ini adalah sebuah keajaiban dan memaparkan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan dapat bertahan jauh lebih lama. Belum lagi sikap keluarga Baekhyun yang seolah baik-baik saja jika melihat anggota keluarga termuda mereka meninggal, itu membuat Chanyeol semakin tertekan.

"Bukannya kami tidak sayang, melainkan kami sudah mencoba untuk ikhlas. Mempertahankan Baekhyun lebih lama tidak berarti dapat membuatnya lebih bahagia, Chanyeol." Itulah yang dikatakan ibu Baekhyun sesaat setelah Chanyeol menanyakan alasan mengapa mereka menyetujui keinginan Baekhyun untuk mengakhiri semua pengobatannya.

Chanyeol memandang mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Lagi, sore ini Baekhyun kembali meminta Chanyeol untuk melepas semua alat bantu pengobatannya.

"Berikan aku satu alasan yang kuat mengapa aku harus mau menuruti permintaanmu kali ini, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berkata lirih, "Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa tidak perlu ada alasan untuk membuat orang yang kau cintai bahagia?"

Chanyeol kembali tertegun. Ia memang menginginkan Baekhyun bahagia, tapi bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika penyakit ini hanya membunuhku." Baekhyun kembali berkata lirih. "Tapi entah sejak kapan penyakit ini mulai membunuh keluargaku, dan sekarang dia juga mulai membunuhmu."

Baekhyun memeluk tangan Chanyeol, dia menangis. "Ku mohon, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membutuhkan setidaknya waktu tiga hari untuk berpikir. Dan pada hari Rabu malam, laki-laki tinggi itu kembali datang ke rumah sakit dengan senyum di wajahnya, ia mencoba untuk ikhlas.

Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang inap Baekhyun bersama keluarganya dan beberapa dokter dan perawat yang sibuk melepaskan alat bantu pengobatan Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang lebih muda terlihat tersenyum bahagia saat semua orang mau menuruti permintaan terakhirnya.

Semua orang memutuskan untuk pergi dan hanya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh lelaki yang lebih tua. Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mendekat, ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa memberikan sedikit ruang bagi Chanyeol untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Chanyeol menurut dan mulai menaiki ranjang inap Baekhyun hingga benda tersebut sedikit berderit.

Mereka berbaring berhadap-hadapan, saling berbagi pelukan hangat, dan memandangi wajah masing-masing orang yang mereka kasihi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan mata berbinar. "Sempurna."

"Masih belum terlambat untuk menarik kembali permintaanmu, Park Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Kau tahu. Jika aku diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memilih, aku akan tetap lebih memilih menggunakan keajaiban terakhirku untuk bertemu denganmu dibandingkan untuk sembuh."

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa dan hanya bisa mengatakan dua kata barusan.

"Chanyeol.."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir lelaki yang berada didekapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali memanggil nama suaminya, "Chanyeol.."

"Ya?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan lembut.

"Berhati-hatilah saat aku pergi. Karena dunia itu kejam." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak karena ia merasa kesusahan untuk bernafas. "Dunia bahkan membiarkan dua orang saling jatuh cinta tapi dia tidak membiarkan mereka berjodoh."

"Kau jodohku, Baekhyun."

"Kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik."

Chanyeol lebih memilih diam dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa bahwa tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar, sedangkan lelaki yang lebih muda membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan kembali memanggil namanya.

"Yeolli.."

"Ada apa, Baekki?"

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lullaby."

Chanyeol berfikir untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan, "Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan tertawa karena suaraku tak sebagus suaramu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol mulai mengucapkan baris lirik pertamanya. Chanyeol menyanyikan sebuah lullaby yang dulu sering Baekhyun nyanyikan untuknya sebelum tidur.

_Lullaby and good night  
With pink roses bedight  
With lilies o'erspread  
Is my baby's sweet head_

Chanyeol bernyanyi sambil mengusap lembut punggung dan pucuk kepala Baekhyun selayaknya ibu yang hendak menidurkan anaknya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun makin mempererat pelukannya dan makin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

_Lay you down now and rest  
May your slumber be blessed_

_Soft and warm is your bed  
Close your eyes and rest your__ head __  
_

Chanyeol masih mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar dan mengontrol suaranya agak tidak bergetar.

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes  
__I am__ right here beside you  
I'll protect you from harm  
You will wake in my arms  
_

Chanyeol kali ini sudah tidak sanggup. Air mata sudah turun dengan deras dari kelopak matanya, suaranya makin bergetar namun ia tetap berusaha menyelesaikan lagunya. Chanyeol mempereart pelukannya terhadap tubuh Baekhyun seiring ia merasakan pelukan Baekhyun yang semakin melemah.

_Lullaby and sleep tight  
Hush, my darling is sleeping  
On his sheets white as cream  
With his head full of dreams_

Chanyeol menyelasikan lirik terakhirnya dan disusul dengan tangis pilu tanpa suara maupun isakan. Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dan masih membelai punggung lelaki itu walaupun sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Baekhyunnya sudah tertidur dengan pulas, dan mungkin sekarang dia sedang bermimpi indah karena Chanyeol bisa melihat senyum terlukis di wajah damainya.

.

.

*O*

.

_**Epilogue**_

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak kepergian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus membiasakan diri untuk hidup dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan baru.

Chanyeol harus terbiasa bangun pagi seorang diri dan memasak sarapannya sendiri. Chanyeol masih meminum dan memakan susu dan es krim stroberry kesukan Baekhyun, ia bahkan mempunya persediaan yang banyak di lemari pendinginnya. Chanyeol juga masih memutar pesan suara Baekhyun dan ia juga membaca scrapbook buatan tangan Baekhyun sebelum tidur.

Chanyeol masih menempati apartemntnya yang lama walaupun sekarang ia sudah menjadi CEO di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Chanyeol menggunakan gaji pertamanya saat menjadi CEO untuk membeli minimarket tempat ia bekerja dulu dan sekarang ia menjadi donatur terbesar di yayasan anak penderita kanker. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin merawat dan menjaga minimarket tersebut agar tetap bagus, ia juga mempekerjakan beberapa orang disana namun itu bukan Luhan dan Jongin karena keduanya sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang jauh lebih layak dibanding hanya menjadi pegawai minimarket.

Chanyeol masih mengunjungi musikal yang dulu pernah dibintangi Baekhyun pada hari Rabu dan Kamis. Saat ini posisi Baekhyun telah digantikan ole pemuda berwajah kotak yang belakangan Chanyeol ketahui bernama Jongdae. Chanyeol sedikit lega karena pengganti Baekhyun ternyata juga memiliki suara yang indah seperti Baekhyun.

Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih merayakan hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Di pagi hari ia akan mengunjungi makam Baekhyun dan memberinya seikat bunga. Chanyeol akan betah belama-lama disana, biasanya ia akan berbicara sendiri menceritakan kehidupannya sambil memakan es krim strobery yang tadi ia beli dalam perjalanan. Dan pada malam hari, Chanyeol akan mendatangi rumah keluarga Byun untuk mengikuti jamuan makan malam yang setiap tahun mereka adakan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akan berkunjung kembali ke makam Baekhyun di hari jadi pernikahan mereka. Namun saat hari ulang tahun Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di rumah karena ia tahu saat itu giliran Baekhyun yang mengunjunginya. Ia akan membeli kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dengan hiasan lilin sejumlah umurnya di atasnya. Ia juga akan memasak makanan ekstra pada hari itu. Carol akan menggonggong begitu angin tidak sengaja membuka jendela apartementnya, Baekhyun datang.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makannya. Ia meletakkan kue ulang tahunnya di tengah-tengah meja. Ia perlahan memejamkan mata untuk berharap dan berdoa, kemuadian ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk meniup lilin ulang tahunnya seiring dengan angin yang berhembus dari jendela apartementnya yang terbuka, seolah Baekhyun ada disana untuk meniupnya bersama-sama.

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol tersenyum menikmati angin malam hari yang berhembus memasuki apartementnya. Carol tak henti-henti mengonggong namun itu terdengar seperti ia berusaha menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memanatap kursi dihadapannya penuh arti, ia kembali tesenyum.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol sedikit bergumam.

"_Hai, Chanyeol."_

"Aku merindukanmu."

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

*O*

.

.

Baekhyun benci dingin, oleh karena itu ia tidak suka memakan eskrim. Namun cinta pertamanya memberinya sebuah eskrim stroberry dan sekotak papero stick di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Saat itu Baekhyun masih duduk dibangku tingakat pertama di SMP, ia sedang diundang untuk menghadiri seminar yang diadakan pemerintah dan tahun ini terletak di salah satu gedung milik SNU.

Baekhyun datang terlambat pagi itu, dan parahnya ia tidak tahu di gedung apa seminar itu diadakan. Baekhyun berlari kesan-kemari mengitari daerah SNU namun tak kunjung menemukannya. Kebanyakan mahasiswa disana menatap Baekhyun aneh, karena tak biasanya ada siswa SMP yang berlarian di wilayah kampus mereka. Tapi tidak dengan seorang mahasiswa tinggi berkaca mata.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" pemuda bersuara berat itu bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku sedang menghadiri seminar, tapi aku tidak tahu di gedung apa seminar itu diadakan."

Pemuda itu diam sebentar, "Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu di gedung mana seminar yang kau maksud itu di adakan. Tapi aku bisa menemanimu mencari jika kau mau."

Mereka mencari berkeliling SNU. Ternyata kampus ini jauh lebih besar dan memiliki lebih banyak gedung dari yang Baekhyun kira.

"Ini." Laki-laki berkaca mata itu memberikan sebuah kantong plastik berisi es krim stroberry dan sekotak papero stick. "Kau pasti lapar setelah berlarian kesana kemari tadi."

Baekhyun menerimanya tanpa sungkan karena ia benar-benar kelelahan dan lapar. Hari itu Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa rasa eskrim stroberry bisa semanis dan selezat ini.

Mereka sampai di gedung yang Baekhyun maksud. Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada mahasiswa tersebut karena disamping mengantarnya mencari, ia juga menjelaskan alasan mengapa Baekhyun bisa terlambat pada panitia seminar. Setelah selesai menjelaskan, laki-laki itu pergi namun sebelumnya ia memberikan sebuah senyuman yang membuat jantung Baekhyun seakan melompat dari tempatnya. Baekhyun jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah minum susu, itulah yang menyebabkan mengapa pertumbuhannya sedikit terganggu. Namun cinta pertamanya membikannya sekotak susu stroberry di pertemuan kedua mereka.

Saat itu Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah pusat perbelanjaan bersama Kyungsoo. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang tidak sengaja menubruknya hingga jatuh. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya yang tersungkur berniat memarahi orang tersebut, namun kata-katanya tercekat ditenggorokan saat menyadari siapa yang menabraknya barusan. Itu mahasiswa yang tempo hari menolongnya.

"Maafkan aku." Laki-laki itu membungkuk berulang kali di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Dan detik berikutnya lelaki itu menyerahkan sekotak susu stroberry sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya dan segera berlalu pergi. Sepertinya laki-laki itu lupa dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh pada pesona laki-laki pemilik suara bass itu. Baekhyun rela memilih jalan memutar untuk menuju sekolahnya demi melihat lelaki pujaanya yang setiap hari akan sarapan di sebuah kedai tak jauh dari SNU. Baekhyun bahkan berperilaku seperti penguntit yang handal, ia bahkan mengikuti laki-laki itu ke perpustakaan kota, ke supermarket, ke toko baju, ke sauna, dan masih banyak tempat lainnya. Dan herannya laki-laki itu seolah tidak sadar akan gerak-gerik aneh yang ditimbulkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin percaya bahwa lelaki itu adalah jodohnya saat ia mlihatnya bekerja di salah satu minimarket dekat rumahnya. Itu lebih memudahkannya karena ia tak harus mengambil jalan memutar agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Baekhyun senang saat mengetahu nama lelaki itu, ia kini bahkan bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya walaupun dalam jarak tak lebih dari dua meter.

Dan benar saja, Park Chanyeol-nama cinta pertama Baekhyun-memang benar-benar jodohnya. Baekhyun tak bisa lebih bahagia saat Chanyeol melamarnya. Namun disisi lain ia menahan perih dengan fakta bahwa yang akan menjadi jodoh Park Chanyeol bukanlah dirinya. Ia tidak akan sanggup menemani Chanyeol hingga menua.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Lebih lama dari laki-laki itu mencintainya.

Baekhyun akan setiap hari melihat Chanyeol, tak peduli bahkan jika dia sudah tidak lagi menapakkan kaki di bumi.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**a/n: **

terima kasih banyak atas support dari para readers hingga akhirnya ff ini bisa tamat hehe :)

maaf jika masih banyak typo, maaf kalau alurnya terkesan cepet bgt dan ending tidak sesuai harapan kalian

well, terakhir tolong tinggalkan review nya ya :D dan jangan lupa cek ff terbaru saya 'Upside Down' dan 'Pukul sepuluh malam' *promosi*

* * *

**Thanks to:**

shaniamathelda1, Shouda Shikaku, ByunCaBaek, kacangpolongman, sjvixx, park baekyeol, Majey Jannah 97, , nopiefa, followbaek, ShalsaKMCB kyeowo, Nenehcabill, fidalicious, Dororong, rillakuchan, CussonsBaekBy, bubbleLu, uchanbaek, byun wife, im kirin, baguettes, ChanBaekLuv

THANKS A LOT T^T

Tanpa kalian ff ini gak akan bisa berlanjut sampai end :*


End file.
